Flowers in Namimori
by Yuki Seki
Summary: Future Revised #4. With the departure of Vongola Judaime, rumors abound of organizations formerly held in check stirring up trouble. Enter Chiharu Ishida, the youngest daughter of the Ishida Clan in Kyoto. Friend or Foe? Haru isn't sure, but one thing she does know is that she won't be "enjoying her high school" life as Kyoko so earnestly wished.
1. Prologue: Harbinger of Fate

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Happy Birthday Haru! I figured that May 3rd was the perfect day to start posting this particular fan fiction as we move into a new phase of Haru's mafia career. Welcome dearest readers to _**Flowers in Namimori**_ the fourth story in my  Future Revised arc. If you haven't read them already the previous stories in this series are **_Haru's Resolve_** (#1) ** _, The Oncoming Storm_** (#2) ** _,_** and ** _Season's End_** (#3) ** _._**

If the idea of picking up three complete stories in the realms of 30K each for #1 & #3 and 56K (#2) seems a bit intimidating, then I, your loving writer shall provide a short(ish) and sweet summary of our story up until now.

After coming back from ten years into the future Haru wanted to do anything she could to prevent that future from coming to pass. After being rejected by Reborn (her first choice for a tutor), Haru found her own tutor to learn how to fight and defend herself so that she could protect those that she loved. Unfortunately, it turns out that her chosen tutor, Dani Shirokaia, was actually an enemy of the Vongola and Haru wound up having to fight her and Dani wound up in Vendicare. Thankfully Dani did manage to introduce Haru to the members of the Hanatachi Clan and, more specifically Akai, who became one of Haru's closest confidantes and views her as a "little sister". Akai has proven to be a loyal friend, teacher, and, in some cases, protector when the young Vongola hitman digs herself in a little too deep. Gokudera became Haru's partner and teacher within the Vongola proper and the two became a couple during a turbulent fight with the Trabuchet Familia led by Claude and Emri, one of Haru's oldest friends. After the dust settled from the conflict with the Trabuchet, Haru drew the interest of Lady Tomi a member of the prominent Ishida Clan in Kyoto and, in the midst of studying for her high school exams and juggling her new responsibility as a representative of the Vongola Famiglia to other mafia families and allies in Namimori, Haru got caught up in a 'test' staged by Lady Tomi and approved by Iemitsu Sawada. Haru passed the test with flying colors (more or less), but, unfortunately, Judaime did not fare so well on his Namimori High School exam.

As Haru enters her first year of high school at Takanamori High, Tsunayoshi Sawada and Hayato Gokudera have moved to Italy with Iemitsu, Nana, Fuuta, I-Pin, and Lambo. Also, as a direct result of things getting out of hand in the Trabuchet conflict, Kyoko Sasagawa was forced to move to Okinawa with her parents though Ryohei remains in Namimori being unable to abandon the Namimori High boxing team. He's moved into a spare room at Take Sushi for the time being since it appears his parents have no intentions of returning to Namimori. Before he left for Italy, Iemitsu cornered Haru and delivered the Vongola Lightning Ring (on loan) to her as well as Kudaime's order that she will be the official representative of the Vongola Famiglia in Namimori. Tsuna (of his own choice not Kudaime's order) has requested Haru to watch Namimori while he's away getting 'on-the-job' training at Vongola HQ in Italy.

And there you have it ^_^

Other notes, **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** doesn't belong to me nor does the original stories and characters of KHR. What is mine are the numerous OCs it takes to make fan fiction stories like this work and the story lines.

Thanks for reading through the wall of text and I hope that you enjoy **_Flowers in Namimori_** , which starts now!

The next update will be on May 17, 2015.

Regards,

~ Yuki Seki

* * *

 **Target 00-04: Harbinger of Fate**

The sound of glass shattering was nearly lost in the roar of the storm outside the small apartment. A picture tumbled to the ground when Akai was slammed into the wall next to her desk. An arm rested firmly across her throat and she stared into a pair of eyes watching her from behind a kitsune mask similar to the one she wore when attending Hanatachi business. A shiver of dread slid down her spine even as she subtly moved to counterattack the intruder.

"You don't stand a chance," the person hissed and the arm pressed harder cutting off her air. "I did not come to kill you tonight, but that can be arranged."

Akai's eyes narrowed and she shifted her center of balance and sent the other flying across the room away from her. The intruder hit the wall on the other side of the small apartment and laughter rose above the storm raging outside as they came to their feet.

"You do not disappoint Red Fox," the other said, "but if this were a real attack you'd already be dead."

"Not without a fight," Akai stated and her fingers delved into the drawer next to her and pulled out the white darts she kept in it.

The ring Akai had acquired as a "graduation gift" sparked red and she charged them and sent them flying at her opponent.

There was a blur of motion and the red flames around the needles were snuffed out and they fell harmlessly at the feet of the mask-wearing woman. "I've come to give you a warning, Akagi Ryoko. Cut ties with the worthless Vongola girl and leave the Hanatachi Clan if you wish to survive. If I can get into your place this easily, I'm sure you can imagine how quickly I can have Miura Haru's blood spread on the floor. Death is coming for the impure—you don't have to be a casualty."

With that, the intruder threw something on the ground and smoke filled the apartment. When it cleared, the intruder was gone and Akai's hand went to her throat, she could feel the bruises from the woman's attack. She reached over and flipped the light on and her eyes went to the picture frame on the floor.

Crossing over, Akai picked up the picture and her eyes rested on the smiling face of Haru Miura distorted now by the broken glass. They'd taken the picture when they'd taken a break to go to the ocean together the previous summer.

Akai touched her fingers to the glass, not flinching when one of the shards cut into her skin and she traced it. "You won't touch Haru," she vowed glaring at the open window the kitsune woman had likely used to escape. "And you won't get anywhere near destroying the Hanatachi Clan. I won't let you."

The eyes behind that mask had seemed eerily familiar and Akai's hand tightened around the frame.

Akai wasn't going to abandon anyone.


	2. Ch 1: The Kyoto Princess

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Dear readers I am deeply apologetic at the lateness of this chapter. Up until now I've only been off my posting schedule by a day or so on occasion, but this one carried over into almost three weeks. Usually before posting a story I try and at least be three or four chapters in before I post the first part or better yet at the midway point or done, but I wanted to start this one on Haru's birthday and so I published it without my usual buffer. This story is being oddly difficult, I'm sorting through what I had planned, how I want the characters to be portrayed, and what the goals for this installment were. It's proving to be a little bit of a troublemaker, but I think by finally getting this chapter done I may have broken through the block, so please look forward to more timely updates in the future.

As always _**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_ belongs to Akira Amano and I don't claim any credit for Haru or the other characters in the original manga or animé nor did I have anything to do with the story line. What is mine are the original characters created for this story as well as this stupidly far-reaching story line of mine that wouldn't shut up until I wrote it all down and likely will continue to yammer in the back of my mind until I've written it all the way until the end.

Thank you for your patience with me and if you have time please read and review, I'd like to hear what you think so far.

Next update is slated for 06/07/15 (and I swear I'm going to have the bloody thing written in time!)

Regards,

Yuki Seki

* * *

 **Target 01-04: The Kyoto Princess**

"So today's the day?"

It was eight in the morning in Japan and Haru glanced at her laptop screen with the video image of Gokudera watching her and she nodded. "Yes, today is the day that the girl my father agreed to board will be coming," she replied. "I got most of the house cleaned last night and had to clear out the room you were using last year. You left a few things behind…"

She held up three sticks of dynamite for Gokudera to see and chuckled at the expression on his face. "Thankfully, I do most of the cleaning in the house so I didn't have to come up with a creative explanation for why there was dynamite in the spare room."

"Sorry," Gokudera mumbled.

"It's okay, I have a backup weapon now," Haru teased.

"You don't even know how to use them!" Gokudera protested.

"I could learn," Haru grinned.

"With three sticks?" Gokudera asked skeptically.

Haru looked over the dynamite for a moment. "I can probably find a way to get more," she said. "Are you saying you think I'm less capable than you are when it comes to this?"

"What, no, not…exactly…" Gokudera's voice cracked just a bit.

Haru giggled again and set them down on the desk. "I'll practice carefully," she promised with a mischievous grin.

Gokudera finally picked up on the fact that she was mostly teasing and chuckled himself.

"How is Tsuna-san doing with his Italian language studies?"

"About as well as you probably think he is," Gokudera replied. "Hopefully he'll at least understand most of it by the time school starts in September."

"And everything else?" Haru asked.

"So far, so good, nothing major has happened, but it's only been two weeks since we arrived," Gokudera said. "Most of his time is taken up studying Italian and working with Reborn on things I can't be there for."

Haru heard the bell ring and rose. "You should get to sleep it's midnight there and you probably have an early day tomorrow."

Gokudera nodded. "Yeah. I'll talk to you later," he said and they closed the video window and Haru stowed the dynamite in a drawer under her bed and hurried downstairs.

She reached the door just as a second ring echoed and opened it. "I'm sorry to make you wait…" she trailed off as her eyes landed on the girl standing outside her door.

"Is this the Miura house?" the girl asked, her voice was soft and gentle.

Haru suddenly felt severely underdressed as she regarded the girl in full kimono with a parasol held over her head standing outside of the door. She looked like she could have stepped out of the Emperor's court or a fashion magazine spread. Her long black hair was intricately styled and her make-up was done perfectly.

"Uh, yes?" she said.

The girl gave her a relieved smile. "Thank goodness," she said. "I'm Ishida Chiharu. Pleased to meet you."

"Miura Haru," Haru replied. "Pleased to meet you as well. Please, come in?"

"Thank you," the girl said and stepped in. "Sorry for the intrusion."

Haru stepped aside and let the other girl pass finding herself enveloped in a delicate perfume mixed of lilacs and something else and her eyes went to the black car pulling away from the curb. "Is your escort not coming in?" Haru asked. "My father isn't home yet and…"

"It's nothing to worry about. He will be joining us this evening. He's going to check on the truck bringing my things from Kyoto," Chiharu said and turned to face her handing Haru her parasol. "If you would be so kind?"

"O-of course," Haru stuttered and took the item.

Chiharu withdrew some slippers from her bag and handed Haru that as well and stepped out of her geta, slipping the house shoes onto her tiny feet. Haru trailed after her and felt awkward as she gestured for Chiharu to take a seat and informed her that she would return shortly with tea and snacks.

Haru retreated into the kitchen and busied herself getting the tea service together and her phone rang. "This is Miura," she said.

"Haru are you busy?"

Haru blinked at Akai's voice coming over the line, the number on the caller ID wasn't the older girl's usual one. "What's going on?" Haru asked her fingers automatically pulling everything together on the tray.

"When is the girl your father is boarding for the school year going to get there?" Akai asked.

"She just arrived," Haru said.

Akai swore and Haru frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Maybe," Akai said. "I'll investigate it myself and report back."

There was a click and Haru stared at the 'Call Ended' screen on her phone for a long moment before snapping the cell phone shut and finishing up the last of the tea preparations. She lifted the tray and summoned an apologetic smile for her guest. "I'm afraid I forgot something for tonight's dinner and I'm sure you are tired after your trip today," Haru said. "Please allow me to show you your room so that you may rest after you've had some tea and snacks."

"You're abandoning your guest so soon, Miura-san?" Chiharu asked her violet eyes meeting Haru's. "Is this common in the way those of Namimori treat them?"

"It isn't common at all, but unless you would like plain rice for dinner instead of the stir fry that I planned. I must go," Haru said.

"Show me my room and then I will accompany you. I need to learn this town anyway as I will be here for a while," Chiharu said and rose.

"Wait, I…" Haru started and was silenced by a look from the smaller girl.

Haru's shoulders slumped a bit and she took a deep breath to compose herself. "This way please Ishida-san," she said and led the way upstairs to the room that Gokudera had occupied over the summer.

She collected the small overnight bag Chiharu handed her when she arrived and Haru placed the bag on the bed. "I apologize for the plainness of the room, but we weren't sure how you would like your room decorated. My father says that you may do whatever you wish to the room for the duration of your stay here."

Chiharu looked around the room and wrinkled her nose a bit. "It smells of cleaning chemicals. Do you not use potpourri sachets or candles to clear the smell of the chemicals before your guests arrive?"

Haru gritted her teeth but managed to summon a smile. "I apologize for the oversight, I will take care of that later today," she said proud that she managed to keep her voice level.

Chiharu looked at her for a long moment. "It will do for now," she said. "Give me a moment to freshen up before we go."

Haru nodded, exiting the room and heading downstairs to gather her bag. She subconsciously checked her kanzashi and cast an apologetic look up the stairs before opening to the door. She pulled out her cellphone and shut the door behind her. It was beyond rude to leave her guest like this, but she had to find out what was going on with Akai.

She called the number Akai had used, but there was no answer. Worry clouded Haru's eyes and she almost made it to the gate when the door was slammed behind her. Haru turned and saw Chiharu stalking towards her. "This shopping excursion is so important you'll abandon someone who does not know this place?" she questioned.

"It's…" Haru trailed off and shrugged helplessly.

"Did your mother teach you any manners?" Chiharu sneered.

Haru's eyes narrowed. "My mother died when I was ten, but I assure you that she taught me everything I needed to know," Haru stated.

Something that could've been chagrin passed over Chiharu's expression but no apology was forthcoming. "Shall we go if you're in such a hurry, Miura-san?"

Chiharu popped the parasol up over her head and moved past Haru with her chin lifted proudly. Haru watched her back for a moment. "Do you know where we're going, Ishida-san?" she asked. "The grocery store is this way."

Chiharu froze and Haru shook her head and turned towards the other direction. Her mind churned for ideas to secure Chiharu somewhere so she could go take care of her duties, but, so far, she was coming up with nothing. She kept her pace just fast enough that unless Chiharu abandoned her small, ladylike steps she would stay just a bit behind and dialed another number.

"Yamamoto."

"It's Haru," she said though the introduction wasn't likely necessary given the Vongola Rain Guardian had her number in his phone. "I got a call from Akai a little bit ago, but I can't investigate right now. She called from a payphone about a block away from Take Sushi. Can you…"

"I'm not at home right now, but I'll head that way," Takeshi Yamamoto told her. "Do you want me to report back with anything I find?"

"Yes, please," Haru said. "I'm headed to the grocery store right now with the person who was set to arrive today. I'll get away if I can manage something, but, for now, she's my guest and I can't just abandon her."

"Roger," Yamamoto said. "Are you going to make it to the meeting tonight?"

"One way or another," Haru said. "My father and her escort should be there this evening and her things are supposed to arrive. Chances are she'll want to get her living space in order before school starts day after tomorrow."

"Let me know if anything comes up," he said.

"Will do," Haru said, "and thank you."

"It's what you pay me for," Yamamoto said jokingly.

Haru giggled and hung up the phone.

She slowed her pace just a little bit allowing Chiharu to catch up.

"You realize if this treatment continues I'll be speaking to my father about this don't you?" Chiharu asked coolly. "First you try to leave me alone in your house without a bodyguard then you nearly leave me behind on the streets of Namimori, how am I to remain safe this way?"

Haru stopped in her tracks and Chiharu moved ahead of her several steps before she realized that Haru was not there. The kimono-clad girl turned and regarded her with hooded violet eyes. "Do you have a problem Miura-san?" she asked coldly.

Haru took a deep breath. "No, Ishida-san, I do not," Haru replied. "Shall we continue?"

They made their way to the grocery store, Haru tuning out a litany of complaints that her companion started when she realized they weren't walking for just a block or so. "If your feet hurt so badly, Ishida-san, please rest here while I get the things that I need for dinner," Haru said, pausing by a bench outside the grocery store.

"You'll leave me unprotected out here?" Chiharu demanded.

Haru closed her eyes. "I'm sure things are very different where you're at in Kyoto, but Namimori, Ishida-san, is not so dangerous," Haru said opening her eyes, she didn't mention she'd spotted at least a couple Vongola agents in and around the grocery store. "You will be fine for the few minutes that I need to go in grab what I need and return. Or, if you like, you can keep the complaints down and come inside with me."

"Well, I never," Chiharu huffed and settled on the bench. "Very well, I will wait out here for exactly ten minutes. If you do not come before then I will see to it that you regret abandoning me."

"As you wish," Haru replied and went through the doors of the grocery store.

"Well that's going to complicate things."

Haru jumped at the sound of Akai's voice behind her and whirled around to see her friend picking up and examining some green onions. Akai was dressed in an artistically 'tattered' dress and had a red scarf tied loosely around her neck, her hair uncharacteristically loose. "Is everything all right?" Haru asked moving in next to Akai to lower her voice so their conversation wouldn't carry.

"Depends on your definition of all right," Akai said. "Are you going to make the meeting tonight?"

"One way or another," Haru said. "I asked Yamamoto…"

"I saw the baseball idiot just before you showed up. I sent him back to the batting cages," Akai said. "You worry too quickly."

"What else am I supposed to do when you call me from a payphone and say something may be wrong but don't elaborate?" Haru demanded softly.

Akai chuckled and reached out, ruffling Haru's hair. "We'll talk tonight, make sure you can escape for the meeting," she said. "Something tells me that _ohimesama_ out there is going to make things…interesting."


	3. Ch 2: Just before the Cherry Blossoms

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay, running a little late, but that whole work thing likes to interfere with my fan fiction writing schedule. This may be a little rough, but overall I'm pretty happy with it.

A couple things: One "dogeza" is basically where someone prostrates themselves on the floor asking for forgiveness, it's not done very lightly and never without some form of shame, two, there's probably going to be more than just Haru's point of view in this section of the story, I'm starting into a pretty big plot thread that's going to engulf Namimori and make things very...interesting. If it gets too confusing, just let me know in comments and I'll see what I can do to make things more understandable.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is the intellectual property of Akira Amano and I claim no responsibility for the characters that were created in KHR, but the original characters and the story line belongs to me.

Thank you for taking time to read (and review if you get a chance).

I'm looking at the next chapter being ready somewhere around June 14th, after that this one will go back to the usual bi-weekly update schedule (releasing Ch. 3 around then puts me back on my self-made schedule).

Thank you again for your patience with me, I appreciate it!

~ Yuki

* * *

 **Target 02-04: Just before the Cherry Blossoms**

The scent of spices and soy still lingered in the house from dinner and Haru cast an apprehensive eye towards the clock on the wall. She had five minutes to find an excuse to escape the house so that she could make the meeting on time, but it was not going well. Chiharu practically glued herself to Haru's side following her around the house and telling her all the reasons why this house wasn't as good as her house in Kyoto and how everyone should be treating her better. Haru gritted her teeth as another deluge of commentary began.

Finally, she hit a breaking point and flung the rag down on the counter and whirled on Chiharu only to be brought up short by the massive form filling the doorway.

"If you are unsatisfied with the circumstances here I can always bring you back to Kyoto with me, Chiharu-sama."

The words were said in a deceptively affable tone and Chiharu's mouth snapped shut, as her violet eyes moved towards the man in the doorway. "That won't be necessary Tomotsu," she stated and grandly swept by her escort.

Haru blinked as Tomotsu lowered himself to the floor in dogeza his forehead touching the tile in Chiharu's wake. "I am deeply apologetic for Chiharu-sama's actions. I fear she is a spoiled child unused to not getting her way and having anyone's attention anywhere but with her. Her journey here was at her instigation, but I see that she continues to act as if this were the manor in Kyoto."

"Please get up, you don't have to apologize for her," Haru said.

"I do for she is my charge and under my supervision until I leave," Tomotsu Ishida said, but rose.

Haru felt suddenly very tiny as the veritable giant of a man regarded her with calm dark brown eyes. At first, Tomotsu's scarred visage startled Haru, but she found after an evening talking with him she was growing used to it. "Do not worry about repercussions against you if you don't abide by Chiharu-sama's petulant demands, Haru-san. She came to Namimori of her own will and it is Chiharu-sama's responsibility to take care of herself; you are not obligated to protect her unless you choose to do so."

"I—" Haru said.

"You will learn, eventually, you can't protect everyone even if you want to," Tomotsu said reaching out with his large hand and ruffling her hair. "You have a meeting to go to, yes? Go."

Haru watched him for a long moment and then dropped in a bow. "Thank you," she said and moved past him to grab her bag and a light jacket before heading out the door.

Chrome was coming up the walk just as Haru exited and the young Vongolas stopped for a moment. "Welcome home, Chrome," Haru greeted the former Mist Guardian.

"Where are you going?" Chrome asked.

"We are meeting at Willow House tonight. If you're too tired, I can fill you in when I get home tonight," Haru said.

Chrome shifted her bag and shook her head. "I'll come with you, Haru," she said. "Did the girl your father said he'd board arrive all right?"

Haru nodded. "She's here right now, I'll tell you about it on the way," she said.

Chrome nodded and the two girls headed for the tea house.

They were met on the way by Yamamoto. "Sorry that we couldn't use Pop's shop like we normally do, the party tonight was arranged months ago," he said.

Haru shook her head. "Don't worry about it. We impose on your father too often anyway. After I get everything in order at the apartment Hayato rented out, we'll move the meetings there so we no longer trouble those who've been kind enough to help us."

"What are you doing at Gokudera's place?" Yamamoto asked.

"Right now I'm finishing the last bit of cleaning and then there's a delivery scheduled Monday after school," Haru said.

"Do you need help?" Yamamoto asked.

Haru shook her head. "I should be fine, but thank you."

Yamamoto scowled a bit at her. "You don't have to shoulder everything alone," he frowned.

Haru looked up at him in startlement. "It's just arranging furniture, Yamamoto," she said with a smile. "It's not like I'm taking on a Family by myself."

The baseball player sighed and let the subject drop and the topic changed.

They arrived at the tea house and they were immediately ushered to a table in the back of the room by the hostess. Ryohei would have looked awkward if the boxer was even remotely aware of what a large contrast his workout sweats and bandaged hands made to most of the sharply dressed customers that populated the elegant tea house. As expected neither Mukuro nor Hibari were in the tea house despite the courteous invitation Haru always extended them when they were having a family meeting. To Haru's surprise there were two others with Akai and Ryohei at the table and she moved forward to greet them. "Sakura-san, Kashiwa-san it's a pleasure to see you, but what occasion brings you here?" she greeted them; her language went inadvertently formal when she addressed the Mist and Lightning guardians of the Hanatachi High Council.

It was odd seeing both of them without the masks that usually concealed their faces during formal meetings, but Haru supposed masks would draw too much attention to them in this environment. Sakura was older than Haru and Akai but not by much and her brown eyes were amused as Haru nearly stumbled over her greetings. "We can't wear them all the time," the Hanatachi Mist Guardian smiled and then sobered. "There have been disturbing rumors in the Underground since Vongola Decimo's departure. Madame Cho wishes to hear your opinions on them and it was just as easy to just slip into the meeting here as it would be to bring you to the Council Room."

"There are also stirrings of trouble within the Clans themselves that we haven't identified the source of yet," Kashiwa added.

Kashiwa, like Tomotsu back at Haru's house, was a large man and the table almost seemed doll-sized in comparison, but Haru had seen him more often without his mask than Sakura though he was usually in Dr. Tanpopo's company. Haru and the remains of the Vongola Tenth Generation settled at the table and the waitress came over to take their order.

The doors to the restaurant were flung open and three masked men burst through and shouted something Haru couldn't quite understand and she glanced at her companions. There was a grim set to Sakura's lips and she exchanged glances with Akai and Kashiwa before rising silently. Yamamoto's expression turned grim and he rose as well, Haru caught his sleeve. "Cause as little damage as possible."

Yamamoto grinned briefly. "I'll do my best."

"Chrome…" Haru began.

The one-eyed girl nodded and rose as well reaching to extract her trident from the pouch she kept it in.

There was a crash and the first tables went flying as the men started their rampage. Haru scowled. "Let us handle this," Akai said quietly, her voice carried to Yamamoto and Chrome. "This is _our_ territory."

"Are they sumo wrestlers?" Ryohei asked with interest rising from his chair and cracking his knuckles.

"Sit down Sun Guardian," Akai frowned at the boxer, "you too baseball idiot. We've got this."

Yamamoto looked like he was about to protest as another table was overturned and guests were sent fleeing from the restaurant. "Protect Haru," Akai ordered and glanced at Sakura and Kashiwa.

They nodded and the Hanatachi hitmen launched into action.

Haru saw the masks come out of the bags the three carried and secured in place before the Hanatachi hitmen moved out. "Is it a play?" Ryohei queried sitting forward in his seat eagerly.

Haru gave the boxer a wry smile. "Maybe they're messing with shooting stars at a sumo wrestling match…"

Ryohei started and gave her a sheepish look.

Yamamoto and Chrome eased in closer to Haru and Yamamoto's callused hand stopped her from reaching for her weapons. "We'll protect you like we do Tsuna," he said. "Don't get involved if you don't have to."

"But—" Haru began.

"Trust us," Chrome said.

A shroud of shadow dropped over the restaurant out of nowhere and Haru felt her famiglia draw in closer.

"What the fuck is going on. Who turned out the lights?"

The words echoed in the darkness and there was a scramble and the sound of a table breaking. "We warned you what would happen if you didn't pay for protection, you're not going to win this time."

"You picked the wrong night to mess with Willow House."

Haru recognized Akai's voice though it was partially distorted by her kitsune mask.

"Not that any night would be good to encroach on our territory," Kashiwa rumbled.

Haru knew that he'd be wearing his Oni mask and that Sakura was somewhere hidden behind the tengu mask that Haru was so familiar with.

There was the sound of a scuffle and then just as quickly as the shadows had fallen they lifted. The restaurant was emptied of most of its patrons and the men who'd attacked were scattered over the floor in unmoving heaps. Haru rose silently and moved over to one of the men. "They're just unconscious, we didn't kill them this time," Akai said.

Haru glanced at her friend, once more bare-faced with her mask secured somewhere. "This time?" Haru repeated softly.

"We are not your Judaime," Akai murmured. "Dead enemies don't usually come back to haunt you."

Haru nodded slowly and hunkered down in front of him. "Safe?" she asked.

"They're not going to move for a while," Kashiwa said.

His mask was also gone again and Haru nodded and reached out and pulled the mask off the man in front of her and frowned. "Isn't this guy a two-bit player from Luga?" she asked.

"Yeah," Akai said. "It appears they've decided to try and carve out a new piece of territory beyond their junk shop in the Underground and the area east of Namimori."

Haru stood up and moved to the other two and pulled off their hoods as well. "Pioggia and Tremaine…" she said. "Don't they have a turf war going on that we've managed to keep on that side of town?"

"This could be a problem," Sakura said quietly. "Mariko-san?"

"Yes, Sakura-sama?"

The woman that appeared was the manager of the tea house and she bowed almost double when she approached. "My deepest apologies for allowing matters to get this far," she whispered. "They've been threatening on and off for the past few months, but we never thought they'd actually _do_ something."

"Get a team together and clean up the establishment. We'll figure out a viable story," Sakura said. "Next time though. Tell us _before_ it escalates. Madame Cho will not be pleased at the profit loss that's going to result from this."

"Yes, Sakura-sama," Mariko said.

"We'll have to have dinner later, for now we should retreat to the Broken Butterfly and discuss the situation," Kashiwa said. "We were hoping it wasn't going to come to this."

"What about them?" Yamamoto said, nodding at the guys on the floor.

"Our people will take care of it," Akai said and glanced at Haru. "Is there a way you can take them to the Underground via the Vongola Route? I don't want to have to blindfold Sasagawa-san and Chrome…"

"Blindfold me? Why?" Ryohei demanded.

"Because every Clan and Familia entrance is a secret of that particular group," Akai stated. "Yamamoto and Haru have seen our way, but only with special dispensation. You and Chrome are not authorized and we don't have time to get permission."

Haru nodded. "Yamamoto and I will show them the way," she said. "We'll meet you there in an hour?"

"Sooner if you can," Akai said. "You've got a few things to do tomorrow if you can shake _ohimesama_ …"

"Point," Haru grimaced. "Let's go."

She gestured for Chrome, Yamamoto, and Ryohei to join her and bowed to the manager and thanked her for her hospitality.

"Come again with your friends when we get the mess cleaned up. I will treat all of you," she said, "if I still have my job after this…"

"It'll be okay, Mariko-san," Haru said though she wasn't sure if she was giving false assurances or not.

Mariko gave her a smile that said she understood the sentiment. "You have a good heart, Miura-san, you shouldn't be walking in this world."

"I can't protect them or our future if I don't," Haru said softly.

She led her fellow Vongola out of the restaurant and they made their way towards Take Sushi. "Is that really why you became a Vongola hitman?"

Ryohei's voice was oddly thoughtful and Haru glanced over her shoulder at him in surprise then realized that she'd never really actually talked that much with the white-haired boxer. "Yes," Haru said. "I knew that Judaime wouldn't entirely approve of it if I took this path, but I felt so helpless and alone. You and Judaime do so much to protect Kyoko-chan from all of this, but me…not so much."

She tucked a strand of dark hair that escaped her short topknot behind her ear. "You all worked so hard, trained so hard to protect us and Namimori—I couldn't just sit back and do nothing," she said. "Turn here, we're going to the dojo behind the restaurant."

"What's in there?" Chrome asked.

"The Underground entrance," Yamamoto answered, his hand settled lightly on the small of Haru's back for an instant as he guided her around a piece of rough ground she nearly tripped over and then dropped. "Surprised both of us when we realized it was there."

"What is the Underground? Like a subway or something?" Ryohei asked.

Haru shook her head though she knew that Ryohei and Chrome wouldn't be able to see it in the darkness. "It's hard to explain. You'll see when we get there. The entrance was on the west side, Yamamoto?"

"Yeah," the baseball player replied.

It took Haru a moment of scrambling for the handle to slide the door aside so that they could get inside the dojo and she moved directly to one of the dummies. The floor was littered with the fallout from Yamamoto's practices earlier in the day, but she managed to get around it without tripping.

"Sorry for the mess," Yamamoto said apologetically. "Pops needed a hand in a hurry earlier today and I didn't get a chance to get back here and clean before the meeting."

"I'll help you clean it up when we get back," Ryohei said.

Haru's fingers found the lever and triggered the mechanism and a grating sound echoed. Yamamoto went through first, a bat in hand and Haru urged Ryohei and Chrome to follow him. She grabbed a flashlight off the wall and flipped it on before hitting the button to close the door behind them. "We can get back in via the same way. I just closed the door to keep someone from following us without our knowledge," she told Ryohei and Chrome.

Ryohei triggered his ring to provide more light and the yellow Dying Will Flames illuminated the dark passage. "This leads down into the Vongola Machinist shop that Giannini works from now," Haru said. "Spanner's also there, but they may already be asleep. Don't be entirely surprised if we get blocked by some Vongola agents though. We don't usually use this entrance."

They followed the path down and the journey felt like it took hours, but Haru knew it was only about twenty minutes or so. Spanner had mumbled something about putting in a moving walkway, but hadn't gotten around to perfect the machine for it yet as he was too busy building eighteen-inch Gola Moscas to play with. Haru wondered if she should pester Shoichi to see if he could get the other mechanic going on the project, but, depending on what the outcome of the meeting tonight was, it may not be a project they needed to concentrate on right now.

As they drew closer to the entrance, Haru eased into the forward position, but Yamamoto remained just behind her in case things went badly. The door at the end of the tunnel was already open and three men in suits were already arrayed in front of it.

"Isn't it a bit late for high school kids to be out, Haru-sama?" one of the men grunted.

"It's only eight o' clock, Antonio, curfew isn't until ten," Haru said. "You know Chrome and Ryohei at least from pictures?"

"Of course we know them," the man said. "They're Decimo's Guardians, we're not stupid."

"I never said you were Antonio," Haru said. "Please step aside and let us pass. What's the situation in the Underground like right now? I've not really been here recently and I've been getting some odd reports."

"Tense there's some serious undertones that most of us aren't particularly liking. We've battened down the hatches at the machinist shop as of this morning. You'll have to wake Giannini to get a code to get out," Antonio said as the men parted and let the younger Vongola through.

Haru nodded. "Marco, Matteo…" she started glancing at the other two.

"I'll go wake him," Marco said. "Matteo check the passage and make sure no one else followed them."

The third man nodded and headed up the passage they'd just come from.

The high school students stepped into the shop and Ryohei and Chrome looked around in surprise while Yamamoto headed for a window to see what he could see through the metal blinds. Haru pulled out her cell phone and sent a message to Akai that they may be slightly delayed, but should be headed that way soon.

It didn't take too long for a sleepy Giannini to stumble into the shop dressed in a white sleepshirt and hat. "I didn't expect to see you tonight, Haru-sama, I haven't had a chance to send the encryption codes to you."

Haru shook her head. "Don't worry about it. We'll take them now. We have some place to be."

"Take Antonio and Marco with you," Giannini said. "It's getting dangerous out there."

"We'll be fine," Haru said. "We're headed to the Broken Butterfly. Knowing Madame Cho we'll have an escort before we turn the first corner."

"Be careful out there, Haru-san."

Haru glanced over at Spanner who'd come to the door of his workshop dressed in his usual rumpled olive green jumpsuit. His ever present lollipop was in his hand and Haru cocked her head. "Taking a break?"

"Running a stress test to make sure that the circuits aren't going to melt down," Spanner said and an acrid smell suddenly burst from the shop and the engineer whirled around to go figure out what blew up this time. "Giannini I told you to stay out of my workshop!"

The shout was even loud from a distance and the Vongola technician cast a furtive glance at the opening.

"I just did some minor repairs!" the Vongola tech protested.

Spanner came out with a melted piece of slag and glared at the older man. "I stay out of your workshop, stay out of mine. I can do my own repairs."

"But—"

"Giannini can we get the code," Haru gently reminded him.

"Oh yes, give me a moment."

The large man bustled back into another room of the shop and emerged with a card. "This will get you in and out of the building. The codes are only good for four hours so you better be back by then."

"All right," Haru said and thanked him before heading to the door.

She inserted card in the slot and the lights flashed green allowing them to exit the shop. "If you can't get back in because the card messes up, send me a text, I'll be up a while cleaning up this mess," Spanner said.

Spanner said nothing else and went back into his workshop and Haru had a feeling that if the door wasn't a mechanical sliding door there would have been a loud crash as the door slammed into place.

They emerged into the eerily quiet Underground and Haru tossed a look at Yamamoto who nodded grimly. "Keep your guard up," the baseball player said switching his baseball bat for the Shigure Kintoki.

Ryohei nodded and activated the Sun Ring as Chrome hit the button to extend the shaft of the trident. Haru didn't reach for a weapon herself trusting her companions to keep her safe as she led the way to the Broken Butterfly, but she did automatically check to make sure her 'playing cards' were in easy reach and she'd be able to pull her kanzashi quickly if they were attacked.

Thankfully, the trip to the Broken Butterfly was uneventful and Haru noted a couple shadows skiving off as they reached the door of the shop. Akai was waiting and gestured her dark head. "Let's go to the other entrance," she said.

Haru cast a questioning look at Akai and her friend mouthed the word 'later' and Haru nodded leading the way to the back entrance of the shop that she'd only used once or twice in her acquaintance with the Hanatachi Clan. Akai guided the Vongola through the quiet back halls of the business end of the shop avoiding the showroom and opened the door to the council room where Sakura and Kashiwa were waiting.

"Is everything all right at Willow House?" Haru asked.

Sakura nodded. "The clean-up is in progress," she said. "Have a seat. Welcome to Hanatachi Territory, Sasagawa-san, Dokuro-san—please don't make any sudden moves it may agitate some of the watchers."

"What's going on?" Haru asked settling in a familiar spot.

"Trouble," Akai said grimly as she shut and locked the door of the council room.

"I figured as much, normally you wouldn't see those three anywhere near each other without them whaling on each other," Haru frowned.

"There's a storm brewing Haru," Akai said, "and I don't mean the one literally brewing outside. Something is going on in Namimori, it's only been a couple weeks, but we're already seeing trouble stirring between groups that have held truce for the past fifteen years."

"There are also whispers amongst the Japanese Clans of trouble," Sakura added, she spent more time as a liaison between the Hanatachi and the other Clans than Akai.

"I don't like this," Haru said.

"Neither do we," Kashiwa rumbled.

"If things continue as they are, Haru, we're going to have an all-out turf war with the streets of Namimori serving as the battleground before cherry blossom season ends," Akai said.

Haru shuddered; her gaze going upwards where the heavy pods on the cherry trees waited for the right time to open up. All in all, that meant they had less than a month to see if they could find a way to head things off.


	4. Ch 3: Stirring the Pot

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** First off I wish to apologize to everyone who has been keeping up with this story. I truly haven't meant to not deliver my chapters when I say I am, I'm just running into a lot more problems writing this story than I thought I would.

 _ **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_ doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano as it always has. The original characters and this story line belong to me.

I've been writing the Future Revised fan fictions since August of 2013 and have actually managed to keep myself really well on schedule for the most part with a couple hiccups between now and then. That means it's been two solid years of almost nothing but Reborn fic and I've realized that I've burned myself out a bit. I have a solid idea of the story and I know where everything is going and what's going to be coming up, but getting the words to cooperate with me on paper has been a feat in and of itself. It is because of this I've come to the reluctant realization I need to take a break from these stories and go do something else for a little while. Before you panic, I fully intend to continue this story (and the stories that follow), but I need to take a break from the mafia world for a few months and see if I can get back on track again.

I feel like the last few chapters of my stories have been rushed and aren't nearly so well written as what I've presented in the past and I feel that as an author that is one of the ultimate let downs for my readers.

Thank you very much to everyone who has commented and reviewed everything that I've done so far and I hope that you will be patient with me while I get everything back together.

I assure you that this story will be finished and I will see this through to the end.

I appreciate your time and patience with me and I hope you will forgive me. I hope to pick this story back up towards the end of the year, but I am not going to set a firm date for it (we've seen how well I've been doing that).

Best wishes,

Yuki Seki

PS: In the mean time, I'm trading in my mafia suit for a stint in show business and have started publishing a **Skip Beat!** fan fiction. If you are a fan of **Skip Beat!** I hope you will give my new story "Transparent Wings" a shot.

* * *

 **Target 03-04: Stirring the Pot**

Haru heard the bell ring and set aside the soapy rag she was working with, drying her hands on the towel before heading for the door. Chrome emerged from the one bedroom in the apartment at the sound of the bell and glanced at Haru in question. "Probably the delivery guys," Haru said and made sure that everything was put away.

Chrome nodded, but pulled her retractable trident out just in case as Haru made her way to the door. Haru checked through the peephole and one of the men flashed the prearranged sign and Haru unlocked the door and opened it. There were two delivery men outside and she opened the door wider so they could wheel in the furniture and office supplies she'd ordered. "Iemitsu sends his regards and says to inform you that by tomorrow morning the security alarm you requested will be installed," the man who displayed the signal informed her as the other went back out to get the other part of the order. "He also says let him know if you need anything else."

"Thank you very much," Haru said.

The man cast his eyes around the small apartment. "Not much of a headquarters is it?" he murmured.

Haru shrugged. "We have to start somewhere," she said and pointed to the other wall opposite the makeshift table. "You can put that stuff there, please."

Everything was brought into the apartment and Haru thanked the delivery men and once they were gone, she and Chrome went to work unpacking the boxes. She and the other girl chatted as they put things in order according to the layout that Haru had drawn up a few days ago before ordering the furniture and equipment. Haru's phone alarm went off and she sighed. "I'd better get going. I can't be late on the first day."

Chrome nodded. "I'll get the rest of this pulled out and put in the appropriate places. You'll be coming back here afterwards to finish?"

"As long as I can escape Chiharu long enough to do so," Haru said wryly.

The boarder at her father's house confused Haru. One day Chiharu wanted nothing to do with her and would go about her usual business without acknowledging Haru existed. The next day, Haru couldn't take a deep breath without the other girl hanging over her shoulder and demanding why she was ignoring her. Today, so far, had been one of those in between days. Chiharu had made civil conversation with her and Chrome this morning, walked with them to school and summarily ignored them for a couple other girls for the majority of the day. After school Chiharu insisted on walking home with them, but didn't want to go anywhere with them afterwards because she had homework.

Haru disappeared into the bedroom and freshened up, checking her hair and changing into a clean skirt and blouse and withdrew a pair of clear lens fashion glasses from her bag and put them on. She'd always admired how Gokudera's glasses made him look so intelligent and decided to apply it to her own wardrobe though she didn't actually need glasses. She swung her bag onto her shoulder and swept out of the room and Chrome waved at her as she exited. "I'll let you know if anything comes up," she said.

"Sounds good," Haru said and shut the door behind her.

To her surprise, Akai was waiting outside the door.

"Is something wrong?" Haru asked worriedly.

"Since when did you need glasses?" Akai asked.

"I don't, but don't they make me look more intelligent?" Haru asked.

"I suppose…maybe," Akai said. "Where are you going? I thought you were going to be here all day."

"I have a job," Haru said.

"A job?" Akai repeated, a worried frown furrowed her brow. "What kind of job? Did you actually read the entire contract? Did you show it to someone else who knows more about the mafia than you do? What—"

Haru giggled and shook her head. "Not that kind of job," she said. "I was accepted as a member of Takanamori's tutoring services and I tutor elementary students.

"Since when?" Akai frowned.

"About two days ago," Haru replied. "One of my senpais from Midori is in charge of the tutoring services offered by the Education Club and recruited me for it."

"What happened to gymnastics?" Akai frowned.

"I'm continuing with private lessons, but with everything else going on, I can't focus on gymnastics the way the team here deserves," Haru said. "It got pretty bad last year and I can't do that to my team again."

Akai frowned. "Aren't you going to have enough to juggle with everything else already?"

"It's something I have to do," Haru said. "Sawada-san arranged with Kudaime for some supplemental income, but I have to have a part time job in order to make sure all the bills are covered."

"Is there even time for that?" Akai frowned.

"I have to make time for it," Haru said. "They're already helping with so much, I can't ask them to provide everything. That would definitely cause trouble."

Akai grimaced. "You're going to regret it," she announced, "but I'll do my best to help you when I can."

Haru gave her a smile. "Thanks," she said. "It should be okay."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed," Akai said. "Where are you headed?"

Haru dug the folder out of her bag and flipped it open as she made her way down the stairs. "I'm tutoring a fourth grader in math at 4 PM then at 5:30 PM there's a second grader I'm helping with English."

"I'll accompany you to your first appointment. There's been a few other incidents where multiple people from rival groups are working together," Akai said.

Haru glanced at her in surprise. "Is everyone going crazy?" she asked.

"You kind of predicted it when you heard that Vongola Decimo was leaving," Akai pointed out. "Bet you wish you weren't right this time around…"

"More than you'll ever know," Haru sighed and the two made their way towards the address on Haru's file.

A bit more than a block from the house, Akai abruptly stopped. "I think this is as far as I go right now," she said. "We're entering Fabrizzo Territory and we're currently at a cease fire with them and me heading in here, even on chance, could be construed as violating the agreement."

Haru's eyes widened and she nodded slowly. "I don't know why I haven't requested it before, but is it possible for you to get me a map of Namimori with all the territories marked out?"

"I'll see what I can do about making you one before this evening," Akai said. "We're still meeting at Take Sushi?"

"Yes, Yamamoto-san gave his permission," Haru said. "The apartment isn't quite ready for a full-fledged meeting yet."

Akai nodded. "I will see you then," she said. "Be careful. This isn't exactly safe territory—even if they don't realize you're Vongola."

Haru nodded slowly and made her way up the sidewalk after Akai had turned another direction. She checked the address on her file to the house in front of her and took a deep breath. She made it up the sidewalk and rang the doorbell. It was answered by a man in a pressed black suit who regarded her with suspicion. She presented her card to him and he relaxed a little bit and bowed. "Please, come in Miura-san," he said.

Haru followed the butler in and settled down in the library he showed her. He informed her that her charge would be along shortly and that she was to stay right where she was and not go anywhere other than that particular room. Haru nodded in agreement and set everything up for the study session and then glanced at the clock. A voice was raised and she could make out faint words through the partially opened door. After a moment's hesitation, she let her curiosity get the better of her and under the guise of exploring the book titles on the shelf inched closer to the door.

"…what do you mean we have to work with the Hermosillos?" an angry voice demanded. "We've been trying to figure out how to scour them from Namimori for the last three months since rumors had them in talks with the Vongola."

Haru froze as the words echoed.

"Yes I know this is what Kagami wants, but why the Hermosillo?" the other voice demanded. "I'd rather work with the Rossis and the Martinellis and we've been at war with them for generations."

Haru's ears picked up the sounds of someone walking towards the door of the room she was in and she snatched a book off the shelf and moved to the table, opening it to look like she was reading when the door opened to admit a tiny girl with the butler behind her. "This is Mori-sama. Mori-sama, please meet Miura Haru-san, she will be helping you with your classes this semester."

Mori bowed low to her and Haru couldn't make out the words that she whispered. "Speak up, Mori-sama, Miura-san can't hear you."

"Please treat me kindly, Miura-san," the little girl said in a louder voice.

Haru put on her best smile and pulled up a role in her head the way that she'd learned from Lady Tomi during one of her study sessions with her and helped the girl to a chair and settled down next to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mori-san," Haru said. "Today we are mostly going over what your last tutor was helping you with so I have a better idea where we need to start on your studies this semester. Shall we?"

"Y-yes, Miura-san," the girl said softly.

Haru was out the door at 5 PM her mind racing a million miles a minute as she hurried to the bus stop to catch a ride to her next destination. Thankfully it wasn't too far from where she was, but the bus ride would allow her to collect herself and sent out some messages without worrying about running into someone. She sent messages to Akai and Chrome to meet her at the apartment before they went to the meeting at Take Sushi tonight and that she would be coming there straight from her second client's house. She sent another message to her father to explain that she was being held over a little longer than she thought she would be and to request that he find something for his dinner tonight.

The second appointment thankfully wasn't anywhere in the disputed territories of the crime world of Namimori and Haru was able to help the boy through a chunk of his first weeks' worth of homework before their time ended. She double-checked the information for the next appointment with his parents and agreed that they'd play it by ear to see how he adjusted to his new school and teachers. After she finished, she exited the house and had barely turned a corner a street away when she was met by her friends.

"What's got you so worried, Haru?" Akai asked. "And why didn't you send Yamamoto a message as well?"

Haru jumped and glanced away. "He has baseball practice and I don't want to interfere with it…"

"Isn't that something for me to decide, Haru?"

Haru's eyes flashed to the tall young man who emerged from one of the alleyways. "But—"

Yamamoto frowned at her. "I'm your second, Haru, and you can't do this all on your own."

Haru sighed and dropped her gaze before looking over at Chrome. "Chiharu is still working on her homework apparently though she took a break to get more of her mask collection on the wall."

Haru shivered slightly remembering the wall of masks that Chiharu had in her room—Haru had never seen so many masks in one place in her entire life.

"So what is going on that you felt the need to meet before we actually go to the meeting?" Akai asked.

Haru hesitated for a moment and glanced at Yamamoto before turning her attention to the other two. "I was going to talk about something I found out today before we got to the meeting to see how much we wanted to put out in the open in front of the others…"

"You were going to leave us out of the loop on this?" Yamamoto scowled.

"I—" Haru began and then sighed. "I'm sorry, Yamamoto. I just don't want to interfere with everyone else's high school life if I don't have to."

"This is a team effort," Yamamoto said. "Your problems are Vongola problems and we're all Vongola—except Akai…"

"I'm connected to the Vongola through an alliance," Akai said. "Within reason that makes us the same."

"Maybe so," Haru agreed and then took a deep breath. "Have any of you ever heard the name 'Kagami'?"


	5. Ch 4: Storm on the Horizon

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Happy New Year! It's been awhile hasn't it?

I apologize for the delay in putting this chapter up, it's been slow going, but I think I'm settling back into a groove for it. We'll see how it turns out, but I still have a lot of this story to tell and I think almost six months is a long enough wait. I hope that I will be able to update this on a consistent basis and keep up with my Skip Beat! fic as well. Wish me luck ^_^

 _ **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_ isn't mine it belong to Akira Amano, I just seem to have a rather long arc of stories to tell in it ^_^ Please bear with me as I get back into this as there may be a couple shaky characterizations (Ryohei  & Hibari are almost impossible for me to write T.T ).

Next update should be hitting on January 31st.

Thanks for your patience and taking the time to read (and review if you get a chance) my story!

Also a special shout out to candi711 and PAK for writing reviews and encouraging me. It means a lot to me. I hope you (and anyone else who reads this) won't be disappointed in this update.

See you in 2 weeks :)

* * *

 **Target 04-04: Storm on the Horizon**

"Kagami?" Akai repeated. "I don't suppose you're referring a tall kid that plays basketball in a cartoon are you?"

Haru gave her a withering look and the Hanatachi hitman managed a grin. "You look too serious Haru; you're going to get wrinkles like that," Akai's smile faded and she looked considering for a moment. "I haven't heard the name, but I'll check in with my contacts and see if they've heard anything."

Haru glanced at Yamamoto and Chrome and both shook their heads. "I'll send some feelers out over the net and get in touch with Lady Tomi and see if I can find anything," Haru decided.

"I'll see what I can find while you meet with your Famiglia," Akai said. "I also have that map you requested, I'll bring it to your HQ after you're done."

"I thought you were coming," Haru said.

"Change of plans," Akai replied. "I know what you're going to talk about at the meeting so it'll just be old information to me. I think seeing what I can glean about this Kagami is more important. I'll send you a text when I'm on the way and you can let me know where you are."

Haru nodded. "All right," she said.

The Hanatachi hitman vanished at the next corner leaving Haru with Yamamoto and Chrome. "You're going to have to tell us everything," Yamamoto stated quietly. "And you'll have to send a report to Tsuna. This is going to get dangerous fast."

"But…" Haru began.

"We can't defend against what we don't know is coming," Yamamoto pointed out quietly. "When preparing for a game you watch videos of the teams you're going up against to put together an offensive and defensive plan. Every member of the team needs to watch the videos in case they see something the captain doesn't."

Haru's shoulders slumped. "But you're high school students..." she said.

"And so are you, Haru," Chrome stated quietly.

"But I—" Haru began.

"We're Vongola," Yamamoto said.

Haru's eyes flashed up to meet the baseball player's and she saw a shadow of the grimness that characterized Yamamoto when they'd gone ten years into the future. It was then she realized they'd all moved far beyond what they'd been when the whole 'mafia game' started nearly four years ago and they'd already lived two years of the ten year time span between then and the grim future they'd seen. "I wonder how much has changed already?" Haru murmured. "Or if we've changed anything at all...we never saw our future selves to see what they were like..."

Yamamoto placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about ten years from now yet, Haru. Let's deal with here and now."

"I don't think we're on the same path that led us to that future," Chrome said. "There are so many other things in play now. We're already seeing boxes and they were a recent development in that time and more people seem to be using the Dying Will Flames now."

"Is that a bad thing or a good thing though?" Haru asked.

"We're not going to know until eight years from now when we see where we stand and compare it to what we saw then," Yamamoto said.

Haru nodded slowly and they drew up to Take Sushi and saw Ryohei jogging in place outside jabbing at the air with his wrapped hands. As soon as the Sun Guardian spotted them his voice boomed. "Good evening!"

Haru winced a bit at the volume and shook her head. "Good evening, Sasagawa-san," she greeted him.

"Let's get inside," Yamamoto said and moved to the door that slid open to reveal Tsuyoshi.

There was a grim look on the restaurant owner's face and Yamamoto frowned. "Is something wrong, Pops?" he asked.

He looked over the teenagers for a long moment and stepped aside. "Go to the back room we use for parties there are still customers here. I'll be there momentarily."

The teenagers headed for the indicated room and once they were behind the doors, Haru's phone came out and she composed a message to Lady Tomi requesting information about Kagami if possible and then sent a truncated copy of the letter to the e-mail program that would then send it out to the Vongola information net. Even though Haru was the one who primarily ran the net, most of the agents didn't know the origin of their orders nor where their information wound up—only that it was managed by a high-ranking Vongola member.

Just after she hit send, the door slid open and Tsuyoshi Yamamoto entered the room with a platter of sushi and one of the waitresses had a tray of hot green tea. The tray of tea was put down on the table and the waitress hurried back off to tend ot the main room of the establishment while Tsuyoshi fussed with the platter until the door shut behind her. "Have you heard of an organization called the Hermosillo?" he asked.

Haru's head snapped up. "What about them?" she asked.

"Some men came in claiming to be from there and were trying to extort 'protection' money from me," Tsuyoshi said grimly.

Haru's eyes met Yamamoto's across the table. "Is she really doing something that stupid?" she asked.

"She probably feels like she has an advantage over us," Yamamoto replied. "She's nothing if not an opportunist."

"Explain this to me," Tsuyoshi commanded.

The teenagers hesitated and the restaurant owner sighed. "I don't know how Takeshi got tangled up with the Vongola, but I'm not unobservant," he said. "I know that the 'mafia game' he once mentioned isn't a game anymore. Don't tell me stories of sumo wrestling matches and shooting stars. I've gathered enough tidbits together to piece things together, but I need full disclosure now."

The Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians looked over at Haru and, for the first time, she felt the full weight of the Vongola representative mantle settle around her shoulders. She had to make this decision. The Vongola Lightning ring that hung on a silver chain around her neck suddenly felt like a two-ton weight and the metal felt like it was burning into her skin. Irrationally she wanted to stand up and declare that she didn't want anything to do with this anymore and run as fast and far as she could. Her hands clenched and her nails dug into the fleshy part of her palm as her mind raced at a million miles a minute. Her phone lit up with an acknowledgment from Lady Tomi bringing her back to her senses and Haru took a deep breath trying to figure out where to start and how much she needed to disclose.

"The Vongola entrance to the Underground is in my dojo, do you think I'm oblivious, Haru-san?" Tsuyoshi asked a grim smile flickering across his features. "I have said nothing until now because it hasn't seemed important. They're threatening my home now."

"How much time do you have Yamamoto-san?" she asked.

"As much time as you need," Yamamoto's father said and settled down in an empty seat at the table with the young Vongola.

* * *

"Tsuyoshi-san knows now?" Akai asked.

The Hanatachi hitman met Haru just before she turned onto the street that led to the building that housed Gokudera's apartment. Yamamoto and Ryohei stayed at the sushi restaurant at Tsuyoshi's insistence to help them put a plan of action together in case the Hermosillo goons came calling since they both lived at the restaurant nowadays. Haru told Yamamoto that she was going straight home, but she was sure the baseball player knew otherwise. She'd talked Chrome into going back to their house after Haru had consulted her phone and found five different messages from Chiharu demanding where she was. Idly she wondered how long she was going to be able to dodge that bullet that was her housemate. "Officially, yes," Haru said. "I think he knew a lot more than he ever told us though."

"He did teach Yamamoto _Shigure Soen Ryu_ ," Akai said with a slight smile. "That isn't necessarily something a regular person knows..."

"Which Famiglia or Clan?" Haru asked.

Akai blinked and then shook her head. "No organization in particular, Tsuyoshi Yamamoto worked with almost everyone before he took over the family business from his father a bit over eighteen years ago and retired to start a family."

They reached the apartment and Haru dialed in the security code to get in and the two entered The motion sensor that was installed with some of the higher end tech equipment lit the apartment up as they passed the threshold. "Here's the map you requested," Akai said and presented the piece of paper. "I couldn't find anything on Kagami in the hour or so during your meeting, but I have feelers out to see if I can find anything from the Hanatachi sources."

Haru nodded, took the map with a word of thanks, and opened it on the large table that dominated most of the apartment. There were chairs arranged in groupings along the wall and two computers rested on desks in corners so that whomever was working with Haru at a given time had access to one. The kitchenette remained intact and was stocked with an array of nonperishable food supplies with a rice cooker and a hot water heater that kept water hot for when someone wanted some tea. Opening the refrigerator would reveal bottles of water and cold canned coffee, juice, and tea. If the panel was flipped on the blank wall leading to the door of what used to be the bedroom it would be dominated by another series of maps. The bedroom, Haru had converted to her office with a futon folded into the closet for the nights when she had to stay overnight for some reason.

Haru's eyes traced the borders on the new map and Akai handed over the brightly colored sticky notes Haru used to make notations. Haru picked up one of the pens from the container of writing implements and began to write things down in quick, neat handwriting that was a far cry from the loops and flourishes she'd used in the notes she penned to Tsuna while in the midst of her infatuation with him. A colorful array of highlighter marks started to take over the map as she marked each territory and then added in tabs of colored paper with a number kanji and a katakana that she filled in on the paper she was working with.

Haru's phone rang while she was at work and Akai picked it up to answer it at Haru's gesture. "This is Miura's phone," she said.

There was a long silence as the dark-haired woman listened to whomever was on the other end of the line. "Do your best to sidetrack her Chrome. We should be able to get what Haru wants done finished in the next hour or so," Akai said.

There was another pause. "We'll do our best."

Akai hung up and Haru looked at her as she made a final notation.

"It appears that Chiharu is wanting your company and is throwing a fit that you aren't home yet," Akai replied. "She's threatening to come find you."

Haru sighed. "I don't understand it," she said. "Chiharu..."

"Strikes me as a girl who's lived in a lonely world that wants someone to call her best friend," Akai stated. "However, she doesn't know how to interact very well on personal levels and so she winds up coming across as a petulant child."

"Intuition or information?" Haru asked.

"Both," Akai smiled.

"Who is she?" Haru asked.

Akai shook her head and gave Haru an apologetic look. "I can't," she said softly.

The brunette held Akai's brown eyes for a long time before she finally dropped her gaze. "Here's what I have so far," Haru said changing the topic.

Akai looked over what Haru compiled and then added in her own notations from what she'd gathered independently of Haru. Haru made more notes and then nodded. "I have enough to send an initial report to Judaime. We'll have to come back and see what else we can glean from these maps for me to give him a more detailed report and a few hours ought to at least get us some information from the networks."

"Chiharu isn't going to let you out of her sight tomorrow if she can help it," Akai murmured.

Haru wrinkled her nose. "I know. I'll figure it out," she said.

The girls finished their work and Haru flipped the blank panel to reveal the maps and pinned the new one to the board with the rest of them then flipped the panel to reveal the blank wall again. She ducked into the office to do something while Akai waited. They'd agreed Haru's office would be the one place Akai didn't go while she was in the HQ so that Haru could keep sensitive information that was Vongola eyes only somewhere that Akai couldn't claim to accidentally have found. Admittedly, Akai had gone into the office on a couple of occasions—she was one of the information gatherers for the Hanatachi—but she hadn't found anything, which meant Haru was either getting really good at hiding what she needed to or she had the information somewhere else Akai couldn't get to.

Haru emerged a few minutes later and the girls gathered their things and made sure everything else was put away. They exited the apartment and started down the staircase. "I'll walk you home then I have some work to take care of," Akai said.

"I can get myself home," Haru assured her.

"You could, but I won't let you," Akai said. "Even if you're only a representative and no one really knows you yet, you need to have some form of protection around you. Think about it. How often was Tsuna completely alone while he was here?"

"I'm not Decimo though," Haru frowned.

"No, you're not, but if something were to happen to you, there would be nasty consequences," Akai said.

Haru decided not to argue further with her friend and the two continued to Haru's house.

They turned onto one of the streets in the shopping arcade and Akai shoved Haru back as two men came flying out the shattered door of one of the businesses. They were followed by a dark-haired man with bloodied tonfas glinting in the streetlight. "Hibari-san!"

The head of the Disciplinary Committee didn't even spare her a glance and continued to pummel the men. "Akai..." Haru said helplessly.

"He's yours, do something about it," Akai said.

Haru activated her lightning ring and charged the white spikes that she extracted from her bag and flung them in front of the Vongola Cloud Guardian. Lightning crackled over the ground and Hibari's attention immediately focused on her. "Get out of the way, herbivore, I'll bite you to death."

Haru somehow managed to keep her expression calm as she watched Hibari Kyoya bring his tonfas to bear. Haru saw impending death barreling down on her and took a deep breath. "What exactly do you think you're going to accomplish with this?" she questioned.

There was a crash as his tonfas connected with concrete where she'd been standing before Akai hauled her out of the way.

Hibari scowled at the two girls who were now between him and his intended prey. Haru drew herself up and spoke to the Cloud Guardian, proud of her level tone despite the quaking in her limbs. "Wouldn't it be easier to follow this directly to the source?" she said.

That caught Hibari's attention and his tonfas lowered for the moment. "Speak."

"Someone is manipulating these people," Haru said nudging one of the still forms with the toe of her shoe.

"Who?" Hibari demanded.

"I don't know yet, I'm working on it," Haru said honestly, "but if you kill all of these guys, you permanently silencing any information that they may have."

Hibari snorted. "You bleat like a sheep, herbivore, stay out of my way. Do you have a better way?"

"Yes," Haru bit out.

"Prove it," Hibari growled. "Let's see what works best. Your method or mine."

With that he whirled around and stalked away, his jacket flapping in the wind that started picking up.

"One would suggest you find other ways of trying to corral him, Haru," Akai bit out. "He would kill you without a thought."

"I know."


	6. Ch 5: Behind the Facade

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Made it (barely)!

KHR doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano. The OCs, storylines, and all that jazz are mine.

Next update should be around February 14th.

* * *

 **Target 05-04: Behind the Facade**

Frustration was a mild term for what Haru Miura was feeling today.

Two days ago, she'd risked life and limb to try and get Kyoya Hibari to see reason and boasted that her methods would be more effective than his. And for the last thirty-six, she'd barely been able to use the bathroom without Chiharu on her heels, much less trace any of the updates her network fed her or put together a follow-up to her original report to Judaime about the goings-on in Namimori. On the bright side, the report had let her talk to Gokudera again for the first time in a while as the silver-haired demolitionist touched base with her in lieu of Tsuna since Vongola Decimo was off on a mission with Reborn.

She wanted to drive her head into the table until she had an excuse to go to the hospital so she could find a way away from Chiharu. The only reason Chiharu wasn't at her door right now was that it was her turn to make dinner, but Haru knew any attempt to escape through the front door or even out the window would be intercepted. Chrome was settled across from her going over the latest homework assignment with her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she worked her way through one of the math problems.

"I can't keep doing this," Haru growled throwing her pencil down on the notebook.

Chrome glanced up in surprise at her outburst.

"I need to be able to get out of here to do my job, but I can't do my job with her attached to my side and she doesn't take a hint!"

"I could try and make an illusion to cover your escape," the purple-haired girl suggested.

"She saw through your illusion yesterday when we tried it," Haru sighed.

"I did not expect her senses to be as keen as they are," Chrome admitted, "I didn't put nearly as much strength into it as I could. I'll construct a better illusion this time."

"I'm still not entirely sure it will work," Haru said picking up her pen from where she'd thrown it.

Because of the enforced closeness with the other girl over the past couple days; Haru had started picking up a particular rhythm to the other girl's movements that echoed others of her acquaintance. "What do you mean?" Chrome asked.

"Her surname is Ishida, she's from Kyoto. Her father is a successful restaurateur..." Haru said and the pen began to tap the way it did when Haru was trying to think of something.

"You've known that since the beginning that she's Masao Ishida-san's daughter though she's never once referred to her father or mother by name," Chrome said. "Her position has never been confirmed or denied by Lady Tomi. Why is it suddenly bothering you?"

"It's not 'suddenly bothering me', but I'm starting to wonder what exactly her purpose here is," Haru said. "As far as I know we're on good terms with the Ishidas, but it feels like Chiharu is purposely being a road-block to keep me from doing what I need to do."

"You could just tell her you have to take care of Vongola business..." Chrome suggested.

Haru shook her head. "We don't know if she can be trusted. I don't even tell Akai everything and she's saved my life at least twice."

"You have to figure out something, Haru," Chrome said. "You can't get boxed up like this. There are too many things going on. Has it occurred to you that perhaps Chiharu is here to be another test from Lady Tomi and you're failing right now?"

Haru's pencil stopped tapping at Chrome's words. "That doesn't seem like it would be something Lady Tomi would do..."

"Are you sure?" Chrome asked.

"Fairly."

Later that evening after dinner, the three girls were at the table downstairs working on their homework while Hiroshi Miura read through his academic journal. He rose from his chair and went into the kitchen and then emerged moments later. "Haru-san..." he began.

Haru glanced up from her English paper. "Yes?" she queried.

"Do you think you can go to the convenience store and pick up some snacks?" he asked. "I'm feeling a bit peckish."

Haru put her pencil down and rose. "If you'd like," she said. "Chrome..."

"Can just you and Chiharu-san go?" Hiroshi asked. "Chrome-san asked if I could help her with some of the math work due tomorrow."

Chiharu also put her pen down and rose. "Let me get my jacket."

Haru gave her father a dark look, but gave a resigned shrug and went to gather her jacket as well. Hiroshi handed her money for the snacks and Haru exited the house with Chiharu. Even dressed in jeans and a t-shirt like Haru, Chiharu still seemed to ooze the same Japanese Lady air that Haru couldn't help but envy at times. There was a point not too long ago that she would have practically idolized Chiharu for that air and would have spent every moment trying to imitate it. "Why don't you like me?"

The words came out of nowhere and Haru's eyes snapped to the shorter girl. "What?"

The word escaped her before she could hold it back.

"Why don't you like me?" Chiharu repeated. "It seems like since the day I came, you've been avoiding me."

Haru turned the words over in her head and tried to figure out what the best answer for that inquiry would be. "Put yourself in my shoes," Haru said.

"Your feet are bigger than mine," Chiharu mumbled.

Haru couldn't help the laugh that came to her lips. "Not literally. Think back on our first meeting..."

"Well you were the one who was running off and leaving me by myself in an unfamiliar area," Chiharu snapped.

"You also chose to arrive earlier than expected and then proceeded to find everything wrong that you possibly could," Haru stated.

"Well, I..." Chiharu began.

"It's not the best way to make a first impression," Haru said quietly.

"Well neither is running off and leaving a guest to fend for themselves within minutes of their arrival," Chiharu stated.

"Had you arrived at the time you were slated to arrive, I wouldn't have had to," Haru retorted and then took a deep breath. "Look, I don't know why you came to Namimori and I don't know why your father chose to have you stay at my house in particular, but coming into a place and insulting the people living there is not how anyone should start their acquaintance."

"I hate new situations," Chiharu mumbled.

"Then why did you put yourself in one?" Haru asked.

"Because I was being stifled in Kyoto," Chiharu burst out.

"Stifled?" Haru asked.

Chiharu shook her head. "Forget a I said that," she said. "I—"

"Well, well, what have we here?" a voice drawled.

Haru and Chiharu froze as a guy stepped out onto the sidewalk in front of them.

"Looks like a couple lost lambs, boss," another voice said.

"And what shall we do with the lost lambs, boys?"

The two girls found themselves surrounded on all sides by leering men who looked like they needed a shave and shower.

"Well, we should help them find their way home..."

"We are far from lost," Chiharu said flatly, her hand dipping into the pocket of her jeans.

"I suggest you back off...now," Haru stated easing into a defensive stance.

"Hey, Boss, I think they want to play..."

The 'Boss' stepped further into the light and Haru's eyes narrowed. "You're far from home Andretti," she stated softly. "This isn't your territory."

"I see my reputation precedes me," the 'Boss' smirked.

"Who are they, Haru?" Chiharu questioned.

"A minor Famiglia who's primary territory is on the other side of town," Haru answered without thinking.

"Mafioso?" Chiharu asked.

"They like to think so," Haru said.

"This is No Man's Land now, bitch," the 'boss' snarled, his fist lashing out. "The Vongola pup is gone..."

Haru ducked under his fist and drove her shoulder into his midsection as she blocked his other fist from making contact and threw him into one of his companions making them both crash into the sidewalk. "Do you think Judaime would leave it unprotected in his absence?" Haru snarled.

"He's just an idiot kid who got lucky," the 'Boss' sneered as he was helped back to his feet by his companion who'd gotten up faster.

White-hot rage flared through Haru and she barely kept herself from throwing herself recklessly at the two men. "Tsunayoshi Sawada is not an idiot," Haru gritted out.

"Why else would he be called 'No-Good Tsuna'?" Andretti taunted her. "He couldn't even pass the Namimori High School exam."

"You know nothing of Judaime," Haru hissed, her hand delved into her bag and withdrew several of the conductive pins she favored and the ring she wore flared green.

"They're two bit thugs, Haru-san, do we really need that?"

Chiharu's icy voice broke through Haru's anger. "Probably not," Haru admitted.

"You can handle your two?" Chiharu queried.

"Yes," Haru replied.

"Then please allow me to handle these two," the other girl requested.

"What can two pipsqueak girls do against us?" one of the men snorted. "Get 'em boys."

The fight was over in less than three minutes and all four men were on the ground in a heap between the girls. Haru's eyes met Chiharu's as she hit a button that made the bo staff in her hand retract down to pocket size. "Can we start again, Miura-san?" Chiharu asked looking at her over the pile of groaning bodies.

Chiharu put the staff back in her pocket and stepped gingerly around the men and bowed. "I am Ishida Chiharu, youngest daughter of Ishida Masao of Kyoto," she said. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Haru was startled when she used the word for meeting for the first time, but she decided give this new beginning a try. "I'm Miura Haru, welcome to Namimori," Haru said returning the bow.

"Of the Vongola Famiglia?" Chiharu prompted, the streetlight caught a flash of a white smile.

"Of the Vongola Famiglia," Haru agreed. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"What do we do with these guys?" Chiharu queried nudging the pile with the toe of her black flats.

Haru spotted a movement out of the corner of her eye. "I think it will be taken care of shortly," she said recognizing one of the Vongola agents that tended to wander around her neighborhood.

"Then shall we get those snacks, Miura-sensei is probably wondering what's taking so long," Chiharu murmured.

"Let's go," Haru said. "How did you take them down so quickly? You had yours down before I finished mine..."

"Practice," Chiharu said. "I didn't have much else to do between lessons."

"What do you specialize in?" Haru inquired as they moved down the sidewalk.

"Technically long range weapons, but close up I tend to prefer the bo staff because I can hide it in the sleeve of my kimono or fans."

"Fans? How do you use fans?"

"I will show you my battle fans when we return to the house," Chiharu said. "Do you have a sparring partner?"

"One or two, but finding a new sparring partner whom I haven't worked with for so long could be interesting," Haru murmured.

The two girls chatted quietly as they made their way to the convenience store and by the time they were retracing their route back to the house, the sidewalk was clear again.

When they arrived back at the house Haru's father didn't seem to realize how much time passed, simply thanked the girls for the snacks and they settled back in to work on their homework.

#

"How did you escape Chiharu?" Akai asked when they met at the Vongola HQ the following day.

"Told her that I needed to take care of Famiglia Business today after school," Haru answered.

Akai looked at her in shock. "Just like that?"

"More or less," Haru shrugged. "We've decided to give each other another chance and see where we wind up. I won't let her into my personal files anymore than I'll let you into them though."

Akai chuckled. "Well, no, we're not Vongola and even if we are friends it's always best to err on the side of caution. Especially right now…"

Haru nodded. "Right now we have some more pressing matters to deal with aside from tracing down our leads on Kagami..."

"Oh?" Akai asked. "Is Kagami dropping in priority?"

Haru shook her head. "They're both of equal importance though one may be feeding the other."

"What's the other issue?" Akai asked.

"Apparently the other organizations seem to think that Vongola Territory is now No Man's Land with Judaime out of the country," Haru said.

"You knew that was coming," Akai observed. "It would also explain why Victoria Hermosillo seems to think she can threaten Take Sushi..."

"Then we need to disabuse them of that notion," Haru said. "I won't let our part of the city become unsettled because they don't think that anyone is watching it."

"What do you want to do?" Akai asked.

"I've asked Yamamoto and Sasagawa-san to come by HQ and we can discuss ideas," Haru said. "Judaime never needed to show his power to keep our area safe, but apparently we need to find a way to reinforce our boundaries."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Akai asked. "Not protection money..."

Haru shook her head furiously. "No. We are not the same as the other families, but we must figure out a way to defend those within our area so they don't give in to the extortionists."

"How do you think this has anything to do with Kagami?" Akai asked.

"It is entirely possible that Kagami is the root of this determination that this part of town is free for the taking," Haru said. "The men that attacked us last night claim to be moving on their own volition, but I'm not sure I believe that. Even before Tsuna, this area of town was one of the safest."

"Because the Vongola were already here protecting Tsuna," Akai pointed out.

"Maybe," Haru said. "At any rate, we need to counter this or we're going to be so busy fighting off encroaching families we won't be able to figure out how to deal with Kagami."

"That could be the point as well."

Yamamoto joined them and Haru glanced up at him. "One of the best ways to distract an opponent is to threaten home plate. If you think they're getting ready to steal home, you won't notice the runner on first advancing to second while the runner on second moves to take third base when your star player is about to step up to the plate. Sacrifice one run to get two or three runs depending on how far the batter hits the pitch and you could put the game in the bag."


	7. Ch 6 Sakura Storm

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Welcome to chapter 6 of Flowers in Namimori. As is my habit I do tend to jump around in PoVs, but hopefully I'm doing a good enough job of separating them this time so it doesn't get too confusing. I'm working on that *laughs*

Anyway, I promise I'm not jumping my ships in this story (though I have been somewhat in an 8086 mood recently), but it kinda just wrote itself out and, after rereading it, it'll stay because I kind of like the way this is developing though I may have to go overhaul my outlines again.

Next update will drop around February 28th.

Thanks for reading (and reviewing) if you get a chance ^_^

* * *

 **Target 06-04: Sakura Storm**

The bell rang and Takeshi Yamamoto glanced around the classroom. Chiharu Ishida was seated at her desk next to the window, but there were three conspicuously empty seats in the classroom for the third day running. "Akagi-san, Dokuro-san, and Miura-san are absent again today?" the teacher said glancing up from the class roster and over at the black-haired girl.

"Yes, sir, I will take the class assignments to them as I did yesterday," Chiharu said.

The teacher locked gazes with the girl from Kyoto and then inclined his head. "Very well."

Yamamoto frowned, but turned his attention to the board. The teacher announced they would be separating for group assignments and he got up and immediately made his way to Chiharu. "Do you mind if I join your group today?" he asked.

The petite girl glanced up at him and he was startled for a moment by her vivid purple eyes and realized he'd never gotten that close to this transfer student despite the fact that she was living with Haru. "I would not object," she said and glanced beyond him. "Tanaka-san, Nowaki-san, Yanagi-san I think we should team up with other partners this time around to expand our horizon and look at things from a new perspective."

Yamamoto recognized the names of Chiharu's usual group partners. He didn't see the girls' reaction behind him, but he heard the quiet affirmations and listened to them retreat. "Please have a seat. _Sensei_ , may I reserve the other spots in my group for Miura-san, Dokuro-san, and Akagi-san? Even if they cannot be in class, it will be easy to communicate with them about what we're doing."

The teacher agreed and Yamamoto settled down next to her. "I take it you are concerned about Miura-san's attendance?" Chiharu asked him.

"What's going on?" Yamamoto asked quietly.

He'd been properly introduced to Chiharu as a member of the Ishida Clan not long after she and Haru entered into an accord of some kind, but he wasn't sure he entirely trusted her. "They haven't told me," Chiharu said.

Yamamoto could hear resentment boiling under Chiharu's cool voice, but her face and eyes didn't reflect it. "We will discuss it further when we've received the details of our school assignment," she declared and turned her attention to the board where the teacher was writing out the parameters.

They received their handouts and the groups were dismissed to sit outside and discuss the project. Chiharu led the way through the halls and Yamamoto listened to the greetings thrown her way. Silently he analyzed what was going on around him and came to the sudden realization of just how much Haru had shouldered. Yamamoto traced over his memories of the brunette from the time she joined the 'mafia game' with the determination to be Tsuna's wife to after their return from the bleak future to now. He realized that he'd watched Haru go from the happy, carefree girl whose only concern had been cultivating her homemaking skills to be Tsuna's wife to the almost sixteen-year-old girl who'd become the representative of a crime organization neither knew nearly enough about.

"Yamamoto-san?"

Chiharu's voice cut through his contemplation and he glanced at her. The tone of her voice sounded like she'd been trying to get his attention for a little while. "Sorry," he said.

"What are you thinking about?" Chiharu asked. "You let your mask slip."

"What?" Yamamoto asked his brown eyes widening at her observation.

"Your smile slipped and you looked quite frightening for a moment," Chiharu said.

"I'm not sure what you mean…" Yamamoto said.

Chiharu laughed though there wasn't a whole lot of humor in it. "Masks are my specialty, Yamamoto-san, I've worn one my entire life and I've learned to recognize them when I see them. Is here fine to sit and discuss our project?"

Yamamoto glanced up at the cherry tree overhead and realized that the cherry blossoms on it were finally starting to bloom. "It's late this year," he said quietly.

Chiharu followed his eyes upwards. "Yes, they are late," she agreed. "It's been a cold winter though. The rainy season is going to be bad this year…"

She settled on the ground and Yamamoto settled next to her. "Where is Haru?" he asked.

Chiharu shook her head. "She hasn't been home for the last two nights," she replied. "Dokuro-san was there just long enough last night to collect clothing for herself and Miura-san and reassure Miura-sensei that all was well. She said nothing to me of what was going on. Haru doesn't trust me enough to tell me what's happening. I can't fault her on that, my mother taught her well. I get an e-mail from her letting me know that she's dealing with business, but nothing more."

"I haven't even gotten those," Yamamoto scowled.

Chiharu cocked her head and then smiled softly. "Do you know what the Lightning Guardian does?" she asked.

Before Yamamoto could speak Chiharu answered her own question. "Drawing damage to themselves and away from the rest of the Famiglia, serving as a lightning rod. She's trying her best to let you and Sasagawa-san continue your lives as normal while she deals with the world that's falling apart."

Anger flared through Yamamoto and he surged to his feet.

"Where are you going, Yamamoto-san?" Chiharu asked.

"To find Haru," he stated flatly. "Please excuse me, Ishida-san."

"As you wish," Chiharu said. "I will put together something to show the teacher for when I go inside."

Yamamoto looked at her and suddenly realized something else. "You want to move too, don't you?" he said.

Chiharu looked momentarily surprised and then inclined her head. "Perhaps, but I don't know enough of the current situation to be any more than a hindrance to them."

Yamamoto nodded sharply and then took off at a run.

###

"You are dealing with this a lot better than I thought you would be at this point, Chiharu-sama."

Chiharu leaned her head against the trunk of the cherry tree; she'd known Tomotsu was there long before the man spoke. "Mother championed my cause to Father for very specific reasons, Tomotsu," Chiharu said. "I created a mess of it the first time around. I'm lucky that Miura-san was kind enough to give me a second chance… She still has a lot to learn doesn't she, Tomotsu?"

Tomotsu came around the side of the tree. "Will you truly do that?" he asked.

"I will show everyone that I am not a flower to be protected. I'm a carnivorous bloom the enemy needs to watch as closely as my sister," Chiharu replied. "If I gain Miura-san's trust she will be my gateway to Judaime."

"Yamamoto-san isn't the only one that let their mask crack," Tomotsu murmured.

Chiharu glanced over at him. "It was purposeful," she said. "Yamamoto-san may just be my way to Miura-san. I will accomplish my mission here without fail."

"Just be careful dancing too close to the flame, Chiharu-sama," Tomotsu said. "You may wind up getting burned."

"Time will tell."

###

Yamamoto stopped in briefly at Take Sushi and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He made sure _Shigure Kintoki_ was in the bat bag that rested across his back and made his way through the restaurant where his father was preparing for the day. On his way in, he'd spotted a couple Vongola agents lingering around the restaurant and relaxed a little knowing his old man wouldn't have to worry about things too much. He headed for the Underground entrance and followed the dark passage down. He was met by Marco.

"It's about time you came," the man growled.

"Is something happening?" Yamamoto asked as the mafia agent dialed in the code to open the door to the machinists' shop.

"We haven't gotten any information about it yet, but Miura-san has been spreading herself thin between the Broken Butterfly and HQ," Marco replied.

"I will see what I can do about that," Yamamoto said grimly.

"Yamamoto-san?"

There were a hundred questions in the syllables of his name. "Don't worry," Yamamoto said. "I'll watch out for her."

"But—" Marco began.

"Trust me."

Yamamoto could hear the flatness in his own voice as he shoved his rising anger at Haru into a box for the time being to deal with the immediate problems.

"Okay," Marco said. "I'll make sure no one followed."

Yamamoto nodded and passed into the machinist shop and Giannini glanced up from the machine he was working on. "Yamamoto-san, I didn't expect to see you today," he said.

"Is she at the Broken Butterfly or HQ?" Yamamoto said not bothering with pleasantries.

"The Broken Butterfly most likely,"Giannini said. "She's been through here a lot over the past few days. Oh…I have something for her…can you wait a moment?"

Yamamoto reluctantly nodded and Giannini vanished into one of the store rooms and emerged with two items. "This is a tablet so Miura-san can have easy access to the charts and information she's been gathering. This is something Haru-san requested…"

Giannini handed Yamamoto a heavy metal fan that hummed under his touch. "It channels the Dying Will Flames, specifically Lightning Flames but can be adapted to the use of other flames," he said. "It's a gift from my father."

Yamamoto accepted them and then headed out the door by pressing the Rain Ring to the reader. The door opened and he stepped out following the familiar path to the Hanatachi store.

"It took you long enough."

Akai's voice echoed as she stepped onto the sidewalk in front of him. "Is she there?" Yamamoto asked, he never bothered to ask how the Hanatachi hitman seemed to appear out of nowhere anymore.

"Yes," Akai said. "Do you know what's going on?"

"No," Yamamoto said, "but I'm going to find out."

Yamamoto caught Akai's startled look. "I don't think I've ever heard that tone to your voice before," she said.

"What tone?" Yamamoto asked.

"That cold, calm tone that feels like the hush before a storm," Akai said.

They arrived at the shop and Akai caught his arm and directed him around the back. "This way," she said.

Yamamoto followed her silently and as soon as he entered the council room Akai directed him to, his eyes went to Haru whose face seemed to pale when she realized he was there. He stalked up to her and caught her wrist. "Pardon my intrusion," he said. "I need to talk to her for a moment."

Madame Cho looked at him and Yamamoto noticed the red eyes around the room and one of the chairs draped in black. "I will bring her back shortly," he said. "Haru, come with me."

"Yamamoto!" Haru protested.

He didn't let her go as he pulled her out of the room and into one of the other small rooms. He slammed the door behind them and trapped Haru against the wall. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

He saw something that could've been fear flicker across Haru's face, but couldn't be bothered to care about it for the moment. "Yamamoto…" Haru began.

"I don't know how many times I need to explain this to you Haru, I've tried to be kind about it and it doesn't seem to get through," Yamamoto said. "You. Are. Not. Alone."

"I—" Haru started.

"Stop it," Yamamoto interrupted her. "You are not Tsuna, Haru, and even he knew that he wouldn't be able to do it alone. He relied on us to do what we needed to do. He _trusted_ us. Why don't you?"

Haru's eyes went wide. "I do trust you," she said.

"Do you?" Yamamoto growled, his hand on her wrist tightened.

"Yamamoto, you're hurting me," Haru said.

His grip didn't loosen. " _You're_ hurting us," Yamamoto stated. "I don't know why you've gotten it into your head that you need to handle things on your own, but it stops. Now."

"But I'm not alone there's Akai…"

"Who is not even Vongola, Haru," Yamamoto bit out. "Chrome is the only Vongola who has your confidence."

"No…" Haru trailed off.

"Yes," Yamamoto said and leaned down his face only a breath away from hers. "Do you know how I found out there was something going on? Chiharu told me. You've sent her e-mails that at least state that you are taking care of business. Where are the mails to me? To Ryohei? Do you even bother to inform Tsuna and Gokudera?"

Haru swallowed. "You don't understand…"

"No, Haru, I understand very well," Yamamoto said.

He abruptly released her wrist and stepped back from her. "This is it Haru. Either you stand with us and you keep us informed of what's going on or _I_ will be sending a report to Tsuna and Kudaime if needed. You think you're protecting us, but what you're doing is putting yourself two steps closer to your own grave every time you try and take this on alone. Do you think Tsuna will be happy with that?"

"I just want you to have an enjoyable high school life filled with baseball games, classes, and everything that goes with that," Haru said.

Tears welled up in her eyes and Yamamoto felt the first tremor in the towering wall of anger that surged through him after speaking to Chiharu. "Haru, we're mafia hitmen," Yamamoto stated flatly. "This is something we chose to do ourselves. This stopped being a game a long time ago."

He reached out and yanked the silver chain around Haru's neck bringing the Vongola Lightning Ring into the light. "This is a symbol of the Famiglia's trust in you. Do you think you will keep the right to this if they find out that you're going outside first to deal with Vongola problems? We are right here, Haru. We are here to help you in any way we possibly can. We are Vongola. You are our leader, start acting like it and utilize the resources at your disposal."

"Are you done?" Haru asked, her expression had gone cold when he'd yanked out the ring.

"No," Yamamoto stated quietly and leaned in and kissed her. "Let us be what we're supposed to be, Haru, because every time you go out and do things on your own, I'm afraid the next notification I get on my phone is going to be that you died and I'd never forgive myself for it."

Haru's hand went to her lips and she glared at him. "Why did you do that?" she demanded. "Gokudera and I…"

"I know," Yamamoto said, "but he's not here right now and someone has to get through to you somehow. I don't care if it is entirely one-sided affection on my part, but I like you Haru, probably a lot more than I should. Let me support you, let our Famiglia support you. I know we're not at the level of the Hanatachi and Ishida Clans right now, there are a lot of things we need to take care of, but we do take care of our own. Let us do our jobs. Don't leave us out anymore."

Haru's cold expression suddenly crumbled and she flung herself into Yamamoto's chest and he felt tears soak through his t-shirt. "Why do I screw everything up when I'm trying to do my best for everyone?" she sobbed.

"You haven't screwed it up," Yamamoto said quietly arms wrapping around the sobbing girl. "You've just been trying to take too much of the burden on yourself. You're a high school student too, Haru, and you deserve a happy high school life just as much as the rest of us, but it's not going to happen. We don't live in that world anymore and we haven't since that first fight with Varia."

He felt her fingers tighten in the material in the back of his shirt and hugged her closer.

Eventually, Haru's crying slowed and she wound up pulling back. "I've gotten your shirt all wet," she said.

Yamamoto pulled one of the towels out of his bat bag and handed it to her. "It'll dry," he said. "What happened three days ago, Haru?"

Haru wiped her face and took a deep trembling breath, lifting reddened eyes to meet his. "Sakura-san was killed. One of our Vongola agents was found last night, two blocks from Judaime's old house with his throat slit. We don't know who did it or who their next target is."

"That puts them within four blocks of your house Haru," Yamamoto frowned.

"Someone doubled the Vongola guard around my house in the past two days," Haru said. "I didn't give the orders and I'm not sure who did, but I will find out."

"And do you plan to tell the guards to go away?"

Haru's gaze dropped. "I—"

Yamamoto caught her chin in his callused hand and tilted her face back up. "Don't, Haru," he said quietly and touched the ring that was still hanging on the outside of her shirt. "You are the Vongola right now and you need the protection."

"But we have so few men as it is…" Haru trailed off.

Yamamoto dropped his forehead against hers. "There's an easy way to fix that," he said. "Call for reinforcements."

"But they'll think that I'm incompetent and…"

"No, they won't," Yamamoto said. "Part of being a good leader is knowing when to ask for help."

"I'll submit the report after we finish this meeting," Haru said quietly.

Yamamoto nodded and stepped back. "I'll make sure you follow through on that, Haru. Shall we go back?"


	8. Ch 7: Nadeshiko's Mask

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I apologize for the ridiculously long time it took me to actually get this done and uploaded. I ran into a really rough area of real life about the last time I updated this story and haven't had a chance to return to it until recently. I am sorry for all of those who have been waiting for me to update this-I am hoping the dust has settled enough that I can return to fan fiction and regular updates.

I was going to post this on July 31st, but since I finished editing it today and I promised an update back in February, I decided to update it today. I promise I didn't forget all the people who were watching this waiting for an update!

This particular chapter marks a turning point in **Flowers in Namimori** and a shift of the landscape in this particular fan fiction arc of mine. If it wasn't already real enough-things are going to get real now.

The world and characters of ** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_** don't belong to me, they're the property of Akira Amano. The story arc, original characters, and other associated things I created for this story belong to me.

Thank you so much for your patience.

The next update should drop around August 21st (sooner if I get it done).

Thank you for taking the time to read (and review if you get a chance) this chapter.

* * *

 **Target 07-04: Nadeshiko's Mask**

"Are you sure this is how you want to do this?"

Akai's question came as she tightened the obi around Haru's waist. "I have to do something," Haru said.

"You realize by showing up in this particular kimono with those particular implements you are declaring yourself 'Nadeshiko' right?" Akai said as Haru turned around so that the dark-haired woman could make a few more adjustments to the kimono. "It's like painting a target on your back."

"I know," Haru replied. "I'm not even sure I'm worthy to bear the name 'Nadeshiko', but we have to establish the fact that the Vongola is still alive and well and it would be a good idea to stay out of our territory. Nadeshiko is a bit of a legend no matter where within the mafia or the Clans you look. Those who are just little fish are going to step away…"

"Leaving the piranhas to chomp at your heels," Akai retorted. "You don't have near Nadeshiko's skill right now, Haru, and pulling this out now I'm not sure you'll live long enough to develop it. You do realize that she has some old enemies that are going to come back around when they hear she's active again don't you?"

"It's a risk I have to take," Haru said. "I promised Tsuna-san that I would take care of Namimori while he was gone. He's busy with his lessons; I need to step up mine. I can't sit in our HQ and hope that everything turns out okay. I'm not going to sacrifice the people in this area to preserve my skin and smear the Vongola name."

"You've already talked to Madame Cho about this, right?" Akai asked straightening.

Akai herself was dressed in her full formal regalia as a member of the Hanatachi Grand Council including the kitsune mask she had pulled to the side of her head to reveal her painted face. Haru reached out and straightened a few of the folds of her 'big sister's kimono and nodded. "I talked to her and Lady Tomi," Haru said. "I know this is going to appear as a defection of Nadeshiko from the Hanatachi to the Vongola, but we wracked our brains at our meeting last time and this is all we could come up with."

"They're going to get quite the shock," Akai said. "The Vongola haven't had representatives at the Grand Forum in over a decade."

"I talked to Sawada-san about that and he said that it wasn't particularly necessary because everyone knew the power the Vongola had," Haru said, "though he also said there was always a Vongola present even if they didn't speak."

"I'm not surprised," Akai said. "All right, you're about as ready as you're going to be. Let's get this wig in place."

Akai settled the heavy wig they acquired after Haru came to the decision to show up at the Forum. Haru wouldn't always wear the wig, but her hair wasn't nearly long enough now to pass for Nadeshiko. Admittedly Haru's only memories of her mother had been after Fumiko cut her hair after her wedding ceremony to Hiroshi Miura and she'd maintained the same semi-short style that Haru herself had worn when she first encountered the future Tenth Vongola Boss. It seemed both strange and fitting that Haru was growing her hair out about the time that her mother had cut hers.

"Okay, done," Akai said and Haru stood in front of the mirror and looked herself over.

The ceremonial kimono was black embroidered with blood red Nadeshiko blooms and Haru barely recognized herself. Akai had helped her with her make-up though it wasn't the ceremonial make-up the dark-haired woman wore, but it had been carefully applied to add a sense of age that Haru's fresh face didn't show. Not that anyone would see Haru's face at this particular meeting, the Namahage mask that Haru found and cleaned up would see to that.

There was a soft gasp and Haru turned to see Madame Cho standing in the doorway. The thirteenth Hanatachi boss glided forward and gently touched Haru's face. "With the wig, I almost thought it was Fumiko standing there," Cho said quietly. "I never realized just how much you resembled your mother. When you enter the Forum, it's going to feel like death herself came in for so many people."

"Was she really that frightening?" Haru asked.

"Oh yes," Cho said and Akai nodded in agreement.

It was difficult for Haru to reconcile the life her mother led before getting married to after. The only memories of her mother that Haru possessed were of the warm and generous woman who made her favorite meals on Sundays, took her daughter to the park, and adored her husband.

Cho went over Haru's appearance and smoothed a few strands of the wig into place and nodded in satisfaction. "It pains me to acknowledge that Nadeshiko belongs to another Famiglia now," the Hanatachi Boss admitted, "but I'm very proud of how far you've come so far, Haru, but don't think you're done training with us by a long shot."

Haru chuckled and nodded. "I know," she said.

Prominently displayed was the necklace that bore the Vongola Lightning Ring and Haru took a deep breath. "Let's go," she said.

They exited the room and Haru paused in the doorway and stared at Iemitsu Sawada who was quietly speaking with Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Chrome—all three dressed in black suits with their rings and weapons visible. It was decided that the Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians would just dress in the normal suits because everyone already knew who they were and it would lend more weight to the declaration that the Vongola were quite present and well represented. While Chrome wasn't the official Vongola Mist Guardian, it was widely thought she was and they chose to play it up.

"Sawada-san?" Haru asked.

"Kudaime ordered me to attend you here," Iemitsu announced, "but I will be going back to Italy immediately afterwards. Nana is pregnant and I'm not comfortable leaving my sweet wife and son alone for longer."

Haru's eyes went wide. "Okaa-san is pregnant?" she gasped.

Iemitsu's face lit up with a proud papa grin and Haru found herself bombarded with ultrasound pictures and other family photos with Tsuna looking typically confused and Gokudera appearing to want to be anywhere else except in those photos. "Congratulations," Haru finally managed to get a word in edgewise. "We'd better go. The sooner we're done with this the sooner you can go back."

Iemitsu shifted quickly into his serious demeanor from earlier. "Yes. Are you sure you're ready for this Nadeshiko-sama?" he asked.

For a moment, Haru was startled by the formality, but then she nodded. "Yes."

"You've already been warned of some of the consequences that may result from this particular declaration?" Iemitsu asked.

"Yes, but it's something I have to do to make Namimori safe again," Haru said. "I trust my friends to help me when I need it."

Yamamoto nodded approvingly at her declaration and Haru managed to give him a small smile. In the two weeks since Sakura's death and their discussion, Haru and Yamamoto came to an accord and Haru followed through on her promises to him. Iemitsu's presence here was likely partly due to the report she finally broke down and sent Kudaime about the current situation in Japan. Like Yamamoto promised, the Ninth hadn't come back with words of condemnation; the return letter was brought with the reinforcements the Vongola Boss sent back.

Haru took a deep breath and looked over at Madame Cho and Akai who both inclined their head towards her. "We will see you in the Forum," Cho said and they exited.

"Are you really Haru?"

There was shock in Ryohei's voice as the words burst out from him and Haru turned. "I am," she said. "Are you ready?"

Ryohei nodded and straightened his suit coat. "Let's show them what happens when you move in on the Vongola," he stated.

The sudden seriousness of Ryohei's demeanor threw Haru for a moment, but she had begun to notice a decided shift in the boxer's actions not long after the threats against Take Sushi came though. He'd further shifted not too long after she pulled him and Yamamoto aside and told them about everything that was going on. While the boxer was still all about extremes, a new hint of calm seemed to have infiltrated his demeanor and Haru watched as he and Yamamoto shifted more to the weary mafia hitmen that Haru had been told about in the future. She'd never seen Yamamoto from ten years in the future as they'd both arrived at the same time, but she'd encountered the boxer on more than one occasion before he switched places with his younger counterpart.

For a moment, Haru mourned the loss of yet another part of their childhood, but a hand settling on her shoulder and squeezing drew her eyes up to Yamamoto's. "This was inevitable the day Reborn conscripted us," Yamamoto said quietly. "I don't know if we had longer childhoods before what happened in that future we saw, but we have to do something."

He released her shoulder and moved up next to Ryohei striking a conversation up with the white-haired boy and Iemitsu Sawada fell into step next to her. "You are doing remarkably well with as little knowledge as you had coming in," he observed. "I visited the HQ you've set up so far. It's well done for being what it is, but you are probably going to want to consider something a little more secure."

"I only have so much of a budget, Sawada-san," Haru said.

"You can petition for a larger budget you know," Iemitsu said.

"For now, I'd rather concentrate on getting an intelligence network up and running," Haru said. "After I have that, I'll look into something else for an HQ, but for now information is my highest priority."

Haru pulled her Namahage mask into place as they exited the building and she ducked into the car that Iemitsu had waiting to take her to the Forum. Once in the confines of the tinted windows she moved the mask aside. "What can I expect from the Forum?" she asked, her eyes focusing on Iemitsu. "Madame Cho and Akai gave me some details, but I'd rather know a little bit more."

Iemitsu nodded and launched into an in-depth explanation drawing not only Haru's undivided attention, but also the attention of the Tenth Generation Guardians. They only had limited knowledge of things like this, most of it being the Inheritance Ceremony that went completely downhill when the Shimon attacked. Iemitsu continued talking until they pulled in front of an alternative entrance to the Underground Iemitsu pinpointed.

Before the car came to a complete stop, Haru put her mask back in place and the door was opened by the Vongola driver. Ryohei was out first followed by Yamamoto who offered Haru his hand as she climbed out of the car. She placed her hand in his and attempted to exit gracefully. Her toe caught on her kimono, but Yamamoto's quick action kept her from measuring her length on the ground. Once her feet were firmly on the sidewalk, she took a deep breath and stepped forward, Iemitsu and Chrome exiting after her.

They heard the low buzz of conversation as they drew closer to the closed door that stood between them and the Forum. The guards at the door looked up their bored expressions melting as they scrambled to attention. "What Famiglia do you represent?" one guard demanded in a shaking voice.

"You idiot," his partner, an older man with silver at his temples, growled. "Even you should recognize Sawada Iemitsu-dono and the Vongola Guardians."

He bowed to them. "It's been a long time since we've had an official delegation from the Vongola, Sawada-dono," he said and turned to Haru and bowed deeply, "And an even longer time since Nadeshiko-sama passed through this portal. You've been recruited by the Vongola?"

"I'm currently in charge of the Japanese Contingent of the Vongola," Haru confirmed, her voice slightly muffled by the mask. "Open the doors."

"Of course," the older man said and glared at the younger man who scrambled to get the door open.

Yamamoto and Ryohei entered before Haru swept through the doors after a short pause.

"The Vongola Famiglia."

The announcement reverberated through the silent room and a quiet murmur picked up as several gazes flickered to where Madame Cho and members of the Hanatachi High Council were congregated. Madame Cho glanced up at their entry and swept through the gathering, her head held high. Summoning the mannerisms pounded into her over the past few weeks, Haru greeted the head of the Hanatachi Clan formally, but as equals. They spoke only briefly before there was a surge of people and several others fought each other to introduce themselves.

She knew all of them mostly by sight, the dossiers of the most important people found the way across her desk on the heels of her report to Kudaime. Between her training and other duties, Haru made sure she had all of them memorized. She'd also shared the information with Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Chrome during the string of meetings they'd held after school.

One of the last to greet her was a tall, elegant man dressed in full Japanese kimono. "I did not know they'd chosen another to take up the mantle of Nadeshiko," he stated quietly.

He vaguely reminded her of someone she knew, but Haru couldn't dredge up the face or name. Something about his stance put Haru on edge and she slipped her hand into the sleeve of her kimono to grasp the now familiar handle of the knife she kept there—she'd left her other visible weapons at home in respect for the _santuario_.

"Seeing our Nadeshiko with the _gaijin_ is an affront to everything Nadeshiko stands for," the man growled and something flashed.

Haru sprang back and there was a clang as Yamamoto's blade blocked that of the other man and he sent him flying backwards. "This is a _santuario_ ," Yamamoto stated in an icy voice. "How dare you draw a weapon?"

"Your _gaijin_ _santuario_ means nothing to me," the man hissed. "Nadeshiko is the representation of the purity of the Japanese blood; all Clans should rise up in protest of her being affiliated with the Vongola."

The name was spat, but Yamamoto made no further moves other than to place himself defensively in front of Haru to prevent the attack. "The mantle of Nadeshiko is passed on to the one whom Nadeshiko thinks will best take up her weapons," Akai said icily, taking up a protective stance in front of Haru as well. "You dishonor all clans by violating the truce inherent in these meetings Kinya."

"The Mizumi Clan has no need of these _Forums_ ," the man called Kinya hissed, "seeing the once great Clans of Japan bow and scrape before these _gaijin_ is sickening. We have had enough. Soon other clans will see the strength that comes from our Japanese spirits and they will also rise up in defiance of this new order that's been forced on us. I will not allow this…bastardization of our Nadeshiko to exist."

His eyes moved to Haru. "If she is even truly chosen by Nadeshiko," he smirked. "Does the Nadeshiko let others do her fighting for her now?"

Haru drew herself up proudly. "I fight my own battles, on my own terms. We came to this Forum under a flag of truce. I will not be the one to draw a weapon to violate it. Yamamoto, put your sword away or we stand in defiance of the truce as well."

"But—," he began and then nodded grimly putting his weapon away, but not moving from his guard position.

"I will not have my chosen Famiglia stand in violation of the truce," Haru stated quietly. "We are here to discuss and make an accord—not create another battlefield for now."

"For now?" Kinya smirked. "Does that mean you mean to bring war to these shores, Nadeshiko?"

"I am not the harbinger of war," Haru said flatly. "I will defend my chosen home when it is encroached upon, but the Vongola Decimo does not plan conquest. He plans protection. Sanctuary. None of that is accomplished with war."

"How far you have fallen, Nadeshiko," Kinya sneered and glanced around the room, several others had drawn weapons. "For now, my clan will withdraw from these so-called alliances, but I assure you that you've not seen the last of us. I will not allow the mantle of Nadeshiko to settle on a _gaijin_ and I will not allow my homeland to be overrun by foreigners."

Kinya whistled sharply and his contingent gathered around him—all also dressed in full Japanese finery. The crowd within the forum parted at the quiet word of a man settled on the dais that Haru hadn't noted when she came in and they departed. Conversation buzzed and Haru silently swept forward towards the dais and then bowed deeply to the man. "I apologize for the disturbance," she stated quietly.

"It is not something for you to apologize for, Lady Nadeshiko," Masao Ishida said. "Though I must admit your appearance with the Vongola has surprised many of us."


	9. Ch 8: Shadows of Deception

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Welcome back to Flowers in Namimori!

I'm sorry that I took such a long hiatus from this story, but I'm hoping with some new developments and a few things that I'm hammering out, I'll be back at this as strong as ever. This chapter took a slightly different turn than I originally imagined when I came up with the story to start with, but I think, in the end it's going to work out a little better-I just have to revise my outline (for the umpteenth time) and work out how this new path is going to go.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! doesn't belong to me, it's belongs to Akira Amano, but the original characters and the "Future Revised" storyline belongs to me.

I'll catch you around March 30th with the next chapter (for those reading my "Rainy Day Man" 8086 drabbles, that's getting updated in the next couple days-I need the fluff after the recent story drama).

Thank you for sticking with me through this story and reading (and reviewing if you get a chance).

\- Yuki Seki

PS: I had to go back and reread all the stories that preceded this one and have decided that "Haru's Resolve" needs a bit of an overhaul. Once I get started on that, I'll be probably posting the revised version on AO3 since there is a severe lack of Haru story over there (I'll be posting under the same name). However, Flowers in Namimori is a higher priority and I plan to finish this before I turn my full attention to the rewrite (though I may have to write the follow-up to this one as well before I'm free to work on that).

* * *

 **Target 08-04: Shadows of Deception**

"Though one must wonder when and where it was you defeated the previous holder of the Nadeshiko name," a voice murmured, "and who bore witness to the passing of the mantle."

Haru was glad that her mask hid the shock on her expression when Satomi Ishida emerged from behind her husband's chair. Haru kept her body language as casual as possible, but she knew that if her face had been in view it would completely betray her. "For generations, the name 'Nadeshiko' has been passed down through the Famiglia and Clans that reside on Japanese shores. The last Nadeshiko vanished nearly twenty years ago with no word of another taking up her mantle," Lady Tomi continued tapping a long-nailed finger against her crimson lips. "Was tradition properly followed, Madame Cho?"

"None that live bore witness to the passing of the mantle," Madame Cho said quietly. "The woman who speaks as Nadeshiko appeared to us in the kimono with all of the former Nadeshiko's effects."

Haru felt a chill pass through her and she wanted to rip the mask off and demand to know what the two older women were talking about. Both guided her and she was warned that there may be consequences associated with her declaration, but to have it come directly from those who supported her…it was all Haru could do to control herself from either bolting from the forum or demand why they were turning against her. "Perhaps Nadeshiko can inform us of the circumstances of her inheritance of the name," Satomi murmured.

Haru felt every eye in the room turn towards her and her heart began to pound. Sweat slid from under the wig down her neck to trace her spine before it was absorbed by the material of the kimono.

This had to be a test…

…it had to. Madame Cho and Lady Tomi would not turn against her like this, they couldn't turn against her like this or they put _everything_ in danger. Not just the Vongola, but also the uneasy alliance of the Famiglia and Clans assembled here today. Her hands clenched in the shelter of the long sleeves of the kimono as she floundered for a response.

She could make up a lie, but both Madame Cho and Lady Tomi knew _exactly_ how she came by the kimono and the personal effects of its previous wearer. There was no telling if they would back the lie or if they would dig the knives in Haru's back in deeper and betray everything. Haru took a deep breath coming to a final conclusion. "The details of my ascension into the name are between myself and the previous Nadeshiko alone," she said quietly, "but if the current Council doubts my rights to the name I will prove it by whatever means necessary."

"Trial by combat."

Haru's gasp was audible to those nearby as Akai's voice echoed from the crowd and the people parted to allow the red-clad member of the Hanatachi move forward.

 _Rule number one. NEVER drop your guard, even with your teacher, Haru. It doesn't take much for an ally to turn into an enemy on the battlefield—even if they're Famiglia._

The grim words echoed in Haru's mind spoken in Dani Shirokaia's familiar voice. She nearly looked around the Forum to see if the red-haired hitman was near, but she knew that Dani was still trapped in Vendicare and likely wouldn't be escaping any time soon. She never thought she would have to remember her first tutor's teachings when it came to those who were closest to her. Akai saved her life twice. Lady Tomi taught her so many things to strengthen her current position and help her spread her intelligence network. Madame Cho was a protective mother who watched over her so closely in the past two years since she embarked on this road. It never occurred to Haru that she would find herself in this situation.

Tears pricked her eyes and it took her a moment to speak.

"What are the conditions?"

Haru was proud that her voice didn't break or betray the fact that she just wanted to burst into tears.

Masao's gaze moved from his wife to Akai and Cho and over to Haru and Haru swore she saw a flash of compassion pass over the Head of the Ishida Clan's face before he spoke. "It seems the legitimacy of your claim is in dispute," he said. "It shall henceforth be declared that the name 'Nadeshiko' is stripped from the one who claims it until such times as she's proved her worth."

There was a buzz in the Forum and Haru maintained her feet only through sheer stubbornness. Masao held up his hand to silence those gathered before him. "Let it be known that in three weeks the Trial of Arms to determine the true 'Nadeshiko' will be held at a location to be determined. The location will be announced to the head of each organization twelve hours prior to the battle commencing. Between now and then, let each organization determine who they wish to put forward to challenge for the right to wear the mantle of 'Nadeshiko'. Each organization is allowed _one_ challenger, how the challenger is determined is up to each leader. At the time of this battle, this forum will reconvene. Until then all business slated for tonight will be adjourned until then. Let it also be known that until the Trial of Arms if _any_ organization moves into the accepted territories of another, they will be met with immediate and deadly force."

Haru's eyes widened in shock at Masao's declaration and she saw Lady Tomi nod in approval. Her head moved to regard Madame Cho and Akai, both women's expressions were unreadable and she came to a sudden realization.

This had been the plan all along.

She bit her lip hard and swallowed heavily. "I will accept these conditions. With your permission, we will withdraw."

"Granted," Masao said.

Haru bowed to him and gave a shallow bow to the members of the Hanatachi clan before the crowd parted and she swept out the door. As soon as she was relatively sure they were out of an ear shot of the doors she spoke. "Sawada-san, how many reinforcements were brought with the letter?"

"At least fifty," Iemitsu replied.

"Please petition the Ninth to double or triple that for me, set to arrive in the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours," Haru said. "Chrome, we're not too far from home, please go there and check on my father. Make sure all is well there for him and Chiharu both. Yamamoto, Ryohei, take the other car and I'll meet you at Take Sushi in about forty-five minutes. We'll be heading for the Underground. Also if possible, someone get me a line to Dino-san, I want to see if he has any available reinforcements he'd be willing to put under my control for now."

"Haru?" Yamamoto gaped.

"Just do it, I'll explain later," Haru ordered.

"As you wish," Yamamoto replied.

"Chrome, get me a location status on Hibari and Mukuro, I need to know where all my playing pieces are, even the ones that move at their own volition. Sawada-san if you'll ride with me please," Haru said and slipped into the car door that was already opened for her.

She paused for a moment before she shut the door of the car. "For the time being, there will be no Hanatachi allowed anywhere near any Vongola-held territory," Haru added her heart breaking as she gave the order.

"Understood."

The car door shut behind Iemitsu and Haru was already removing her mask and wig as the car started moving.

"Where to?" the driver called back.

"HQ," Haru replied. "We're changing the locks and security codes; I'll not be letting _anyone_ else in."

"Yes, ma'am."

The car lurched into motion and Iemitsu was already on his phone, speaking Italian to someone on the other line. Haru slipped her feet out of the geta she was wearing and wriggling her toes gratefully for a moment. She reached down and picked them up, setting them on the seat next to her before taking a handkerchief that was handed to her by one of the agents in the car. She scrubbed the make-up off and loosened her hair, setting the kanzashi aside along with the knife she'd hidden in her sleeve.

She would play this game.

Iemitsu's conversation ended a few minutes later and he turned his attention to Haru. "Haru-san…" he began.

"Not right now, Sawada-san," Haru said.

She pulled out her tablet and sent off a couple encoded e-mails first to the Vongola in the machinist shop in the Underground and then to the communication nodes in her growing intelligence network. The words were pretty much all the same.

 _Defensive measures deploy._

They arrived at the apartments and Haru didn't wait for someone to open the door for her, she was out of the car almost before it came to a complete stop leaving everything on the car seat. "See that those items are boxed up, until I win that Trial of Arms, they do not belong to me."

She reached the apartment and opened the door, her cell phone already at her ear as she contacted the Vongola Security division. She knew how to reset the security codes on her own, but the mundane task of changing the locks was out of her expertise. She went into her office and immediately stripped off the remainder of the kimono and its accoutrement, folding them reverently on her desk before pulling out a pair of jeans and a maroon t-shirt that still had the faintest scents of Gokudera on it. She left her hair loose and shoved her feet into a spare pair of socks and sneakers before she exited.

Iemitsu was leaning against the kitchen counter when she emerged. "Explain now, Haru-san?" he suggested. "I know that this is probably quite a shock…"

"I should have expected it," Haru stated flatly. "Dani warned me when I first stepped into this world that there is a thin line between allies and enemies in this world. I put too much trust in the Hanatachi and Ishida."

"Haru…" he began.

"There probably wasn't another way," Haru said. "By doing this they've given me some much needed breathing room to reinforce our quarter of Namimori and stop the incursions of other Famiglia and Clans on this perceived 'No Man's Land'. Madame Cho and Lady Satomi had this planned from the moment I showed them my mother's kimono and I can see _why_ it was done, but it still doesn't stop the knife from stinging as it goes in. I just didn't think Akai…"

"She's Hanatachi first, Haru-san," Iemitsu said quietly.

Haru's eyes filled with tears and she dashed them away angrily. "Sawada-san, please stay here with your men until the locks are changed. I'm going to go change the security codes and then I'll be heading out."

"I'll send some men as escorts until you reach the Rain and Sun Guardians," Iemitsu said.

Haru thought about protesting for all of about two seconds then nodded curtly. "All right," she said. "Please make sure my orders regarding the Hanatachi and also the Ishida are relayed to all our agents in Namimori."

"That could be viewed as severing ties, Haru," Iemitsu frowned.

"So be it," Haru said. "If possible a new accord will be reached in three weeks, until then I want maximum security measures. I'll be working on realigning my security matrix and intelligence network over the next couple days until the process is finished consider our networks compromised and bring reports only to me, by hand not via messengers. I'm sorry I have to keep you here longer than intended."

Iemitsu shrugged. "I'll send word for a trustworthy replacement and head back once things are more secure. You are moving very well, Haru."

"I have to."

It was closer to an hour later when Haru arrived at Take Sushi, but she'd responded promptly to the concerned texts and call from Yamamoto and so both the baseball player and the boxer were relatively calm when she rolled up.

"Haru, are you okay?" Yamamoto asked quietly as they disappeared into the shadows of the dojo to the entrance.

"No," Haru replied, "but don't have the luxury to break down."

"Why would Akai…" Ryohei began.

"This is the world I allowed myself to get into," Haru said, "and I forgot the first rule that Dani Shirokaia ever taught me."

"What was that?" Yamamoto asked.

"To never let my guard down," Haru said.

She led the way into the tunnel and they were met halfway by Marco. "Boss, we got the transmission earlier, what's going on? I thought we were in a state of truce with the Ishida and allies with the Hanatachi."

His address startled Haru, but she let it slide.

"Things change quickly when one gets a knife in the back," Haru said. "What's the status?"

"Giannini and Spanner are working on things right now," Marco said. "Spanner got in touch to Irie and he's moving outside the base. You'll likely have to meet him…but all the usual places are kind of out of the question for now aren't they? The Hanatachi know a lot of our networks here in Namimori."

"I'll be changing that as quickly as time and training allow," Haru said. "For now, have him escorted to the machinist shop at the earliest convenience. I may wind up having to relocate our HQ from its current place, but for now I'm changing the locks and security codes."

"You sound very…business-like, Boss…" Marco said slowly.

"This is business," Haru stated grimly.

They finally reached the machinist's shop and it took her a moment to catch Giannini. "I need a moment of your time, Giannini," Haru said.

"Of course, Haru, what can I do for you?" Giannini asked giving instructions to one of his underlings.

"I need a place to train," Haru said.

"Train?" Giannini repeated.

"Yes, sooner rather than later. Survival Mountain if we must, but I know there's some other Vongola Training Grounds that may not be as well known," Haru said. "I'm also going to need to some new weapons."

"Of course," Giannini said. "When would you like them?"

"Yesterday," Haru said and then forced herself to calm a bit, "but given that's impossible, the next twenty-four hours. Also I need you to pull up that 3D map you made of the territories in Namimori, I need to make some changes."

"Yes ma'am," Giannini said.

Haru looked at Yamamoto and Ryohei. "If you want to come with me, feel free, but if you'd rather, stay here. I've got some in-depth plans to look at," she said.

"I'll stay here and make sure it's extremely protected," Ryohei stated.

"I'll join you, Haru," Yamamoto said. "After all, I'm acting as your second."

Haru nodded and the two vanished into the room Giannini moved to.

###

The following morning, Haru arrived at school dressed in her uniform with Yamamoto close by her side. Haru was only awake via the grace of caffeine pills and the slow rage burning through her. They arrived at the school and Akai was waiting outside of the school gate. "Haru…"

"Good morning, Akagi-san," Haru said in the most formal Japanese she could pull from her memory. "It's a beautiful day today isn't it?"

She swept by the Hanatachi hitman without another word.

"Haru, can I talk to you?" Akai said.

"At present, I don't think I can hold a civil conversation with you, Akagi-san," Haru said quietly. "Please leave me be."

"We didn't have a choice, Haru," Akai said.

"There's always a choice, Akagi-san," Haru replied. "I've made mine. Good day."

"Haru…"

"Only _family_ can call me that," Haru said icily.

For a moment, Akai looked as if she'd been slapped in the face, but then coldness settled into her features. "As you wish, Miura-san," she said.


End file.
